Tres estrellas
by JazMinM
Summary: Una deuda es una deuda. Por más que ellos tengan una forma complicada de llevar la cuenta. Continuación de "Tiempos".
1. El inicio

Disclaimer: Como ya se sabe, Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (brincos diera) sino de Toriyama y la Toei. Esto está escrito con fines de entretenimiento, un poco de masoquismo y muchas, muchas, muchas baladas de kpop.

Historia derivada de lo que se vio en La batalla de los dioses, la primera parte fue publicada antes del capítulo 47 de DB Super y ciertos detalles la convierten en un UA.

Que lo disfruten.

 **Tres estrellas**

 **Uno: El inicio**

Aquella tarde había sido horrible. El cumpleaños número diecisiete de Marron había terminado en incidente en plena Ciudad Satán, con todos encerrados en el parque de atracciones hasta que la policía había podido despejar el perímetro. Los ladrones habían escapado con el botín, en una nave anticuada que la policía no pudo rastrear. Goten había preguntado, en vano, qué había ocurrido en la terraza del banco asaltado. Trunks no había abierto la boca para dar explicaciones. Además, en un ataque de llanto, la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho los había culpado a ellos por arruinarle la salida. Al ser llamada, la androide había aparecido con sospechosa rapidez en la escena y se la había llevado a Kame House.

La tarea de llevar al compañero de la adolescente a casa quedó en manos de Trunks, las dos citas de los saiyajines también tuvieron sus paradas en el recorrido. Al final, ya era de noche cuando quedaron los dos amigos a solas en el aerocoche.

—Realmente no entiendo qué es lo que Marron vio en ese mocoso —se quejó Goten, mientras mordisqueaba el sorbete del vaso de soda que estaba bebiendo—. ¿Viste cómo empezó a temblar cuando ella quiso enfrentarse al policía que bloqueaba la salida del parque?

El saiyajin que llevaba el volante apenas estaba recuperándose de la impresión, así que venía contestándole a todo con monosílabos distantes. Los locutores de la radio que sonaba en el vehículo hablaban despreocupados del estado del tiempo, intercalando chistes sobre la última travesura de algún famoso.

—Mmm…

—Y eso que ella es la dulzura hecha persona, un pastel de… no sé, del dulce más empalagoso que puedas encontrar —continuó el hijo de Goku—. Pero fue a encontrarse a un tipo tan blando que se quedó ahí, quieto, cuando en realidad debería…

—Ella tiene su carácter, Goten. No necesita de nadie que la defienda —lo interrumpió—. Y el chico no tuvo tiempo de intervenir, fuiste más rápido que él.

—¡Un caracol ebrio hubiera sido más rápido! —se burló el otro—. Lo que quiero decir es que…

Trunks suspiró. Por fin había logrado distraer sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado, era verdad. Pero el costo era un poco pesado de soportar.

—No veo las horas de que Marron cumpla la mayoría de edad, hombre —dijo—. Esto ya es cansador.

El susto de oír eso hizo que el moreno escupiera la bebida. Con el escándalo, parte del líquido salió por sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no ves las horas de que Marron qué? —preguntó, aterrado, en medio de la tos—. ¡Mi nariz, mierda!

—¡No ensucies el auto! —reaccionó Trunks, igual de asustado, mientras le arrojaba una caja de pañuelos que tenía en la guantera—. Ya estoy a punto de terminar de pagar lo de la casa del sur y quiero vender esto para comprar un modelo más nuevo.

—¡Has dicho algo de Marron, pervertido!

La acusación era algo muy serio, considerando la actitud dolida de su amigo. El chico de cabello lila llegó a la conclusión de que los dos podían intentar guardarse algún secreto de vez en cuando. No estaba tan mal ocultarle lo del helipuerto del banco.

—Los dos están muy ciegos si creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta —explicó—. Tú, desde que recuerdo, no dejas de hacerle regalos y de ponerte sensible con cualquier cosa que venga de Kame House. Ella ha empezado a ponerse impaciente y se pasea con chicos en tu cara, a los que ni siquiera les presta atención después.

Pensó que había sido muy duro al decirle todo así, de sopetón. Observó, de reojo, que Goten tardaba un poco en asimilar que sus sentimientos estuviesen tan al descubierto. Iba a inventar algo para tranquilizarlo, pero como el hijo de Goku usaba ese tiempo en limpiar el desastre que había hecho sobre el tapizado, prefirió dejarlo así.

—¿De verdad crees que ella lo hace a propósito? —preguntó el moreno, un rato después.

Trunks contuvo una risita, su amigo era de verdad lento cuando se trataba de la única chica que le interesaba.

—La pobre viaja todos los días al Monte Paoz para preparar el ingreso a nuestra universidad con Gohan y contigo, cuando podría estudiar con mis libros en su casa sin problemas.

—No te atrevas a sugerirlo.

—Ni que alguien fuera a escucharme. Krillin y tu madre hacen las bromas más obvias en las reuniones del grupo. Te queda sufrir con el calendario por un año más, si no es que tu moral se rinde antes. O ella se cansa de esperarte.

Los dos quedaron pensativos. Uno, evitando la horrible sensación de pérdida que lo había invadido de repente, al ver una publicidad de Banco Satán cuando ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad. El otro, mordiéndose las uñas y buscando las grietas que él veía a la teoría de que su amor era correspondido.

—Es que no estoy seguro. ¿Y si la cosa es contigo? —insistió Goten—. Recién la vi molesta, cuando te fuiste a ver lo del asalto y las chicas se pusieron a llorar.

—¿De verdad? —rió Trunks, incrédulo—. ¿Abrazaste a alguna, les compraste algo para calmarlas?

—Las llevé a una cafetería, todo el mundo había enloquecido afuera así que conseguimos mesa, pero Marron no quiso venir y se metió en el lío con el policía de la puerta.

—Eso fue lo que vi, entonces —recordó—. Me dijiste que te quedabas por Marron, pero tenías una novia que consolar.

Ya estaban en la autopista, la cantidad de coches que salían en dirección a las ciudades dormitorio que rodeaban a la capital era bastante grande. Los de la radio iban de un tema al otro y se mantenían sintonizados, a pesar de que ya estaban alejándose de la zona de cobertura de la señal.

—Voy a dejar a Lily —decidió Goten, de repente—. Es injusto para ella también.

—Ajá.

—Y tú dejaste ir a los ladrones. En la radio dicen que vaciaron la bóveda, tarado. Podrías haber salido como héroe en las noticias, a lo mejor tu madre te levantaba el castigo.

Con un movimiento brusco, el mayor apagó la transmisión. Goten lo interpretó como una reacción al recuerdo del castigo de casi tres años que su amigo llevaba cumpliendo en Capsule Corp. Había destrozado la casa de la playa de los Briefs, junto con el nuevo prototipo de yate de la compañía, en medio de un incidente por la esfera de tres estrellas. La novia de su compañero de aventuras había desaparecido. Él no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces.

—No hablemos de eso —pidió Trunks, con la vista fija al frente.

—Ok —concedió el chico e intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Para qué usarán tanta pasta? ¿No te da curiosidad?

—No.

—Uno diría que esta clase de golpes son históricos, podrían entrar en los récords mundiales…

El resto del monólogo de su amigo se perdió en los ruidos del ambiente, porque Trunks continuó manejando con su mente perdida en el encuentro inesperado de aquella tarde. Sobre la terraza de Banco Satán, se había topado con que el grupo de Pilaf era el que se llevaba el botín. Mai iba detrás de su jefe y su compañero, con una escopeta y cuidando que no los hubieran seguido. Él había perdido la compostura y la había llamado en un grito, antes de arrepentirse y salir de allí con rapidez.

Eso de verla marcharse, de llamarla en vano como un loco y perderla de todas maneras, ya era cosa del pasado. Había sido otro, no él, el que había hecho oídos sordos a lo que aquella criminal le había dicho mil veces. Ponerla a prueba, con una falsificación de lo que ella buscaba, no había sido una idea digna de él.

«Si hubiera pensado las cosas lo suficiente, tal vez…»

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba solo en el coche. Goten había bajado en algún punto del camino, dejándolo con una palmada en el hombro. Él había salido de la autopista y estaba a varios metros sobre el azul del mar, con el rosado del atardecer en el horizonte cubriendo todo el parabrisas. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de fingir que era un chico corriente, con su automóvil, su novia de la universidad y sus salidas corrientes. Hubiera preferido volar lejos, meterse en problemas, que toda su vida se resumiera en ir por ahí blandiendo una espada y que no hubiera esferas del dragón por las cuales enfrentarse a Mai.

«Soy un desagradecido, lo sé. En algún lugar, hay alguien envidiándome a muerte.»

Con un botón, hizo que el convertible deslizara hacia atrás el techo y dejara su cabello al viento. Se puso de pie, inspiró con fuerza y se elevó un poco, lo suficiente para devolver el coche a su estado de cápsula. Guardó el dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta gris y amarilla, y levantó el vuelo hacia la Capital del Oeste.

* * *

En la casa, Bulma escondió con rapidez la enorme maleta que tenía enfrente dentro de la cápsula donde había venido. La preocupación le hizo olvidar la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina, en una letra desconocida. De fondo, la televisión daba las noticias.

—¿Por qué dijiste que tú te encargarías de la cena, mujer? Mira la hora que es —sonó la voz de Vegeta, desde uno de los pasillos.

Ella corrió a meter el papel dentro de una de sus carpetas de la empresa, justo a tiempo de que Trunks ingresara por la puerta de servicio.

La voz del presentador de ZTV narraba los sucesos de aquella tarde en Banco Satán, mientras la científica reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de tener en sus manos, sentada en la barra americana. El joven, detrás de ella, deambulaba como poseído entre las alacenas, abriendo puertas, cerrándolas, mirando la heladera sin sacar nada. Entonces, reparó en las imágenes de la pantalla sobre la pared a su derecha. Avanzó hacia la barra y tomó el control remoto, junto a la carpeta que ella mantenía tapada con una mano. Apagó el televisor y salió, tan ensimismado como había entrado.

Bulma exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo. Había temido despertar la antigua curiosidad de su hijo.

El príncipe saiyajin apareció desde el comedor, irritado, pero se detuvo antes de decirle algo. La observó con intensidad por un momento y, al siguiente, se decantó por un pote de ramen instantáneo. Tuvo tiempo de poner el agua a hervir, de cruzarse de brazos a esperar y de observar a su esposa tomar el control de la televisión para encenderlo en donde estaba antes.

La expresión de sorpresa de la mujer y su salida de la cocina, en silencio, le hicieron comprender al saiyajin que no habría nadie más haciendo de comer esa noche en Capsule Corp.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Trunks cerraba su oficina para terminar con la jornada en el sector de ingeniería mecánica. Era el último en marcharse, cada día, desde hacía casi tres años. Ya era rutina el castigo por la casa, que había vuelto a su estado anterior gracias a Shenlong pero de todas formas habría que pagar.

Su falta era más moral que económica, él lo había sabido en el instante en que había regresado a la mansión luego del incidente.

Aquella mañana espantosa del año 783, había aterrizado en el patio trasero con la ropa hecha jirones y la esfera de tres estrellas enquistada en una de sus manos. Nunca olvidaría cada detalle de lo ocurrido durante la madrugada. El resto se convertiría en retazos de lucidez, en medio de las nubes de aturdimiento que lo envolvieron por varios días.

Recordaba a su padre como el primero que lo había encontrado, en el jardín, cuando aún no atinaba a ingresar. Lo había mirado como siempre y le había dicho que quedaba algo de desayuno en la cocina. También recordaba a su madre, al móvil con los Son y dejándole ropa seca sobre la cama. Nadie le había gritado ese día, a pesar de que la explosión de ki en la casa del sur había sido suficiente para levantar un tsunami y destrozar parte del terreno de la familia.

En algún momento del día había oído, sin querer, que la tarea de recuperar las esferas restantes había quedado en manos de Goten. Luego su memoria daba un salto al atardecer, cuando su amigo atendía su llamada desesperada y no soltaba prenda sobre cómo había hecho para convencer a Pilaf de entregarlas. Ni sobre el estado de «ella».

Por la noche, el espejo del baño le había devuelto una versión empañada de sí mismo que juraba no volverla a mencionar jamás.

También se acordaba de que, al día siguiente, Shenlong había devuelto a su lugar la arena de la playa, el yate de prueba de la compañía, los cimientos de la casa, los sillones de mimbre y las plantas de la abuela. Aunque, para Trunks, nunca volvieran a verse iguales.

La memoria suele dejarnos algunas pistas de las lecciones que debemos asimilar en los momentos importantes. En su caso, el hijo de Vegeta consideraba que todo se reducía a la forma en que aquel año de locos con la mercenaria de Pilaf había terminado. O a la manera en que todo se había cerrado, veinticuatro horas después, en la misma playa.

El dragón acababa de despedirse, con su habitual destello y la repartición de las esferas en todas direcciones. Trunks seguía de pie, junto a los sillones de mimbre que habían aparecido, invadido por el horrible silencio que se había instalado allí. Su amigo había pasado frente a él con expresión compungida y una mirada de lástima que lo hizo sentirse un idiota. No hubo reproches, ningún «te lo dije». Incluso Bulma quedó callada. Ya había dicho suficiente la tarde anterior, mientras la propia Mai se sentaba en la playa y tal vez decidía la forma de meter el sedante en la cena.

Las cosas ya habían ocurrido, lo único que quedaba era darles solución. O ése era el lema en la mansión de los Briefs. A lo mejor había sido por eso que su madre, antes de sacar el coche del bolsillo, había tomado una libretita, garabateado una cifra exorbitante en una hoja y al arrancarla para entregársela le había dicho:

—Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos.

Así habían terminado las travesuras y habían comenzado los últimos tres años, como empleado permanente en Capsule Corp.

Estaba a punto de quedar libre de deudas, en menos de un mes las tardes y los fines de semana volverían a ser suyos. Con qué iba a llenar ese tiempo, no lo sabía. Seguramente, cualquier cosa que no le permitiera pensar en aquel espacio vacío en su pecho. Un entrenamiento con su padre tal vez podría extenuarlo lo suficiente.

Iba llegando al estacionamiento de la empresa, cuando el guardia de seguridad lo llamó y le avisó que había alguien buscándolo afuera. Se trataba de Marron, que lo esperaba con una mochila al hombro, apoyada contra un cartel en la entrada del nuevo edificio de la corporación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo, a modo de saludo—. ¿No es horario de estudios?

La hija de Krillin se enderezó y fue hacia él con una sonrisa. Al parecer, había superado el enojo con él por arruinar su cita en Parque Satán.

—No. Hoy tuve los exámenes, por fin.

—Felicidades —respondió el saiyajin—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—No lo sé. Supongo que bien, la cabeza me da vueltas por tanta información que tuve que memorizar.

—Seguro que apruebas. ¿Quieres llamar a Goten, así festejamos?

Ella dudó un instante, antes de responder.

—No. Él está con la familia de su novia ahora.

—Ah. Cierto.

La salida al parque de atracciones de Ciudad Satan había resultado en que ambos saiyajines habían querido volver a la soltería, por distintas razones. En realidad, se trataba de la misma razón, pero con nombres diferentes. Trunks había hablado con su compañera al día siguiente, pero Goten se había llevado la sorpresa de que su novia ya lo consideraba su prometido. Había tenido que dar explicaciones interminables a toda la familia de la muchacha. Esa misma tarde, estaba con su supuesto suegro, en una incómoda reunión donde el mismísimo Míster Satán había tenido que intervenir.

El joven Son no daba noticias, todavía, por lo que su amigo temía que la cosa no acabara rápido. Marron tampoco había vuelto a hablar del compañero de la Orange Star con el que la habían visto, y Trunks no sería el primero en preguntar. Lo mejor, en opinión del hijo de Bulma, sería dejar el asunto de lado hasta que se resolviera solo.

Caminaron por la avenida llena de gente, mientras conversaban.

—Vine a pedirte un favor —explicó ella, luego de un rato de preguntas amables—. Necesito que me ayudes a llamar _su_ atención.

Oír aquello fue como activar una serie de imágenes desagradables en la cabeza del heredero.

«¿Y si la cosa es contigo?»

—Oh, no. Eso no —se apresuró a responder—. Es jugar con fuego, Marron, lo siento.

Notó que ella lo miraba, confusa, sin perder el gesto de inocencia con el que había empezado a hablarle.

—¿De qué hablas? Todavía no te he dicho lo que necesito que hagas por mí.

Trunks comenzó a sudar frío. No importaba que se tratara de la dulce Marron. La cosa empezaba a ponerse turbia.

«¿Lo que necesita que haga? ¿Pretende que haga algo con ella, enfrente de Goten? ¿Es que quiere que él me asesine?»

—No es necesario —reaccionó, alejándose un poco de la rubia—. Vamos, haré de cuenta que no me has pedido nada, ¿sí?

Recién en ese momento, ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que él había interpretado. Lo miró boquiabierta, deteniéndose en plena peatonal comercial.

—¿Qué creíste que…? —preguntó, antes de que la noción terminara de redondearse en su cabeza y la hiciera querer golpearlo con la mochila—. ¡Asqueroso! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan engreído? ¡Malpensado!

—Oh, perdón. ¡La culpa no es mía, Goten es el de la imaginación! —se defendió él, sin evitar los mochilazos—. ¡Ve a reclamarle a él!

—Genial —suspiró la chica, rindiéndose—. Ahora piensa que podría estar con cualquiera, menos con él.

El ánimo decayó por completo, al punto en que Trunks se vio obligado a invitarla a una cafetería cercana. Se sentaron junto a la pared vidriada del negocio, él confirmó que su amigo aún no le enviaba ningún mensaje y decidió mantener el frente de batalla en condiciones por él.

—No es eso, es que los dos se enredan en lugar de ir directo al grano —la animó—. ¿Por qué no esperas unos meses? Ya verás que Goten puede llegar a sorprenderte.

Vieron llegar sus pedidos y Marron esperó a que la mesera se marchara para contestar.

—Pero siempre es él quien viene con las sorpresas. Y en un mes será su cumpleaños —explicó, desganada—. Yo también quiero darle algo que no olvide nunca —confesó, antes de murmurar—. Quita esa cara de pervertido, que no hablo de _eso_. Aún.

«Esta es información nueva. Goten, vas a tener que pagarme bien para que te cuente esta charla.»

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, no me hagas caso —dijo, con alegre sinceridad y calculando cómo haría después para contarle a su amigo—. Me has convencido, estoy a tu disposición. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Entonces ella le mostró el radar del dragón y él supo que había dicho que sí demasiado pronto.

* * *

Listo, dejo acá el primer capítulo. Iba a ser un oneshot, pero se me ha hecho largo y quiero empezar a publicar antes que todo se haga tan distinto en Super que ya no se reconozca la situación en mi fic. Lloro. En fin, esto es una continuación directa de Tiempos, para entender lo de aquí hay que ir y leer primero aquél.

Esto será un TruMai, pero voy a incluir a Marron y a Goten. Porque soy yo y no me aguanto dejar a esos dos sin concretar. De paso, voy a tratar de dar un paso adelante con Bulma.

Bulma y Mai eran para mí un cabo suelto en la coherencia de esta nueva pareja, por todo lo que significó Pilaf en Dragon Ball (un grano en el ya-saben-qué, aunque no fuese peligroso) y de paso la idea de que ella apareciera de la nada para acercarse a su hijo me hizo imaginar a la madre de hierro despertando para defender a su hijo. Toriyama lo arregló, poniendo a todos a convivir desde niños y listo. De todas formas, no pierdo las esperanzas de ver a Mai enfrentada a un dilema cuando se haga mayor otra vez. O no, esto es Dragon Ball y no una telenovela (ejem…).

Sigue sin haber sección multimedia por acá, mi lista de reproducción se siente rechazada. O es que la opción está y yo todavía no la he encontrado.

Gracias a los que comentaron en Tiempos: Kaimi, Cuahutlitzin, SophyBrief y una amiga.

Y eso. Gracias a Tori por el nuevo subidón de inspiración, que cada capítulo me ha dejado con la boca abierta.


	2. Secreto

**Dos: Secreto**

Pasaron otras dos semanas, las más raras de la historia en Capsule Corp, y eso que había habido períodos de rareza en el comportamiento de los miembros de aquella casa. Lo distinto, esta vez, era que la que se mostraba taciturna y se movía por rincones oscuros de la mansión mascullando cosas inentendibles era la propia Bulma.

Vegeta se defendía de la situación entrenando como siempre y llevando a su hija pequeña con él a todas partes. Trunks, en cambio, llegó a sospechar que su madre estaba contagiándose de las manías de su padre y que terminaría comunicándose con ella a través de una ventanilla del laboratorio, al cual no abandonaría más que para comer y dormir. Ninguno pensó en la gigantesca maleta que, a escondidas, la científica abría y volvía a guardar, de pésimo humor. Ni en la nota que arrugaba y volvía a estirar, cada vez que pensaba en un plan para deshacerse de aquello con dignidad.

Así, Trunks cumplió el período de castigo y volvió a casa temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se encontró con una conversación sospechosa entre los dos.

—A mí no me metas en eso —sonó la voz del guerrero, desde la sala de estar—. Al final, Trunks sacó de ti la habilidad para meterse en problemas.

—¿De mí? —respondió ella—. ¿De quién crees que fue la influencia para que él terminara haciendo semejantes elecciones?

—No lo sé. Meterse con alguien del bando enemigo, ¿de quién lo habrá visto? Además…

El diálogo se cortó, repentinamente, como si supieran que él acababa de ingresar a la casa. Lo más probable era que el príncipe lo hubiera sabido y alertara a Bulma. Estaban hablando de algo relacionado con él, tal vez discutían por ver quién le daba el sermón final a la situación que se cerraba aquel día —tres años, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado nada— pero a Trunks la lección ya se le había grabado muy bien.

Esa noche, nadie mencionó el asunto durante la cena. Bulma se retiró temprano, iba tan distraída que no se quitó el mameluco de trabajo en ningún momento. Ninguno de los que estaba en la mesa se atrevió a mencionárselo.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Trunks se encontró con que Marron volvía a la carga, esperándolo a la salida de la Corporación. Incluso se las había arreglado para averiguar su horario regular. Con el enterito de jean y la camiseta rosa que dejaba su cintura expuesta, junto a la coleta en la que recogía su cabello brillante, la chica le daba todo un nuevo significado a eso de las diferencias generacionales.

El heredero de Capsule Corp empezó a pensar que su amigo tenía razón cuando llamaba degenerados a los que se acercaban a la muchacha en los últimos tiempos.

—Ya te lo dije, no cuentes conmigo —dijo, a la defensiva, en lugar de saludarla como debía—. Acaban de levantarme un castigo, no voy a meterme en otro.

La chica hizo un puchero, pero lo siguió mientras caminaba por la calle principal.

—Por favor, solo será algún deseo sin importancia. Nada que afecte el equilibrio de la vida de nadie. Lo prometo.

—Puedo prestarte dinero —continuó él—. Ya te lo dije, no tengo problema con la cantidad que sea.

—Y yo ya rechacé esa oferta. El dinero no nos impresiona, ni a él ni a mí.

El saiyajin se detuvo junto al cartel de una heladería y se frotó las sienes, de repente veía la llegada de un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

—Ah, siento que ya tuve esta charla…

—Seguirás teniéndola, hasta que me ayudes —admitió la chica, alcanzándolo.

—No me refería a ti, sino a Goten cuando ibas a cumplir los doce.

A pesar de todo, el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. Su amigo casi había dado las mismas respuestas cuando él había sugerido otro regalo para ella.

—¿Él insistió de esta forma por mí? —preguntó Marron, enternecida.

La memoria del saiyajin no se había conformado con eso. El encuentro en el hotel abandonado con la banda de Pilaf y su posterior decisión de quedarse con una esfera para ver si ella aparecía, al año siguiente, habían sido el inicio de toda una serie de decisiones que ahora lamentaba pero que seguían muy presentes.

—Sí. Podría haber ido él solo y ahorrarme las consecuencias.

—Yo tenía catorce cuando pasó lo de tu casa en la playa, no lo culpes a él —añadió la hija de Krillin, con suavidad, mientras miraba con ganas la foto del helado junto a ellos.

Entonces, Trunks se dio cuenta de que todos se creían con derecho a opinar sobre lo que le había pasado. Todos parecían decir, con gestos más o menos parecidos, que podrían haberlo hecho mejor que él de haber estado en su lugar.

«Ahora cualquiera conoce la historia, ¿eh? Manga de chismosos.»

—¿Sabías que Goten estuvo por un tiempo con Berry, esa actriz que ahora sale desnuda en las revistas? —deslizó, como si nada, mientras reanudaba el camino hacia la peatonal del centro de la ciudad.

Se dio cuenta de que la venganza había sido excesiva, cuando se dio vuelta y notó que su amiga no lo seguía porque estaba tan shockeada que apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Cuando reaccionó, fue hacia él y sacó con esfuerzo una cápsula de su mochila, forcejeando con el cierre.

—Tú ganas. Que le regale el deseo del dragón su abuelita —decidió la chica, con voz temblorosa, antes de arrojarle la cápsula y volver por donde había venido—. Toma, _ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con el radar_.

De la sorpresa, Trunks no pudo diferenciar si había imaginado el tono irónico en la última frase o realmente lo había escuchado. No podía con esa niña. Y ya se había arrepentido de delatar a su amigo, de todas maneras.

«Dende, si estás oyendo esto, te pido que salgas de testigo frente a mi madre cuando todo se vaya al demonio» rogó, alzando la vista al cielo, antes de correr a detener a la muchacha.

Mientras tanto, en la enorme construcción que se alzaba más allá de las nubes, alguien dejó de observar en esa dirección y pasó a encontrar más interesantes las actividades de apareamiento de los pingüinos del sur.

—Espera, Marron. Lo siento, no quise decir eso. En esa época, Berry usaba el cabello rubio y dos coletas muy parecidas a las tuyas —explicó Trunks, cuando la detuvo.

Y era sincero cuando sugería que el parecido de ambas había influido en el hijo menor de Kakarotto.

—Deja de contarme esas cosas —pidió ella—. Ya sé que nací más tarde que ustedes, no me interesa el pasado de nadie. Como si fuera a afectar en algo lo que quiero hacer ahora con él.

Aquella tenacidad de hierro en los ojos celestes de la muchacha hizo que el saiyajin sintiera una envidia horrible.

«Quisiera volver a tener esa confianza yo también. Aceptar a alguien, sin importar los detalles de su entorno o de su conducta anterior.»

—Ven. Guarda esto —le ordenó, devolviéndole la cápsula con el radar—. Prométeme que mantendrás el secreto hasta que podamos pedir el deseo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Un par de frases amables, y ella ya volvía a sonreírle con ciega credulidad. Qué suerte tenía Goten.

—Tendrás que seguir mis horarios y, si te hago sonar el móvil un par de veces sin dejar que atiendas, significa que la búsqueda se cancela hasta nuevo aviso porque alguien está sospechando —aclaró, mientras la llevaba a la heladería del cartel que ya los había tentado.

—Sabes que con un mensaje es menos confuso, ¿verdad? —lo corrigió ella.

«Mocosa…»

—Está bien. Define el emoji que quieras y ese será el código. No lo olvides.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Sí, parece corto, pero he aprendido a mantener los números en este promedio por la salud de mis ojos y de mis ganas de publicar antes.

Venía preguntándome qué hacer con la existencia o no de Bra cuando Trunks fuese mayor, pero ya que esto es un AU, he decidido que ella sí va a estar. Y el edificio aparte para los negocios de la Capsule Corp. Viva el AU.

¡Pronto el próximo capítulo!


	3. Ciclo

**Tres: Ciclo**

 **L** a primera esfera no estaba muy lejos, así que comenzaron por allí. En la Reserva natural de la Capital del Oeste, los niños paseaban de excursión con sus profesores, mientras las chicas de los últimos cursos de preparatoria miraban a Trunks, embobadas. Marron fingió estar ahí por su cuenta y caminó haciéndose la distraída. La idea era pasar desapercibida de las cámaras que fotografiaban con descaro a su acompañante. El saiyajin hablaba con tranquilidad con los empleados del parque, acostumbrado a la situación.

Lograron ingresar al sector restringido al público, donde los dejaron solos gracias a la intervención de un par de billetes. Un grupo de tigres dientes de sable, donados por la familia Briefs, reconocieron al heredero y, luego de mover sus colas con felicidad y recibir de él algunas croquetas, siguieron camino.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él a la muchacha, asomando su cabeza al interior de la aeronave abierta a las apuradas en medio del parque, donde ella se había escondido—. Ya puedes bajar del auto, ningún bicho de aquí es peligroso.

La joven tardó en responderle, con lo que él decidió apoyarse en el exterior del vehículo a encender un cigarrillo. Algún insecto enorme revoloteó a su lado y fue espantado por el humo que exhaló luego de la primera calada, pero no volvió a acercarse ninguno de los animales que habitaban el sector. Reflexionó sobre el hecho de que crecer en una isla, tan pequeña que ni siquiera hay espacio para tener vecinos, no debe predisponer a una persona a encontrarse con cosas como aquellas todos los días. Miró su reloj, empezando a ponerse nervioso, e iba a revisar si su compañera no había perdido la conciencia por el susto, cuando la puerta se abrió y una Marron tímida, con el cabello recogido en dos rodetes, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No avisaste que habría dinosaurios aquí! —murmuró, indignada—. ¡Y esos tipos nos dejaron con ellos así nomás!

A diferencia de él, que iba en jeans y camiseta a rayas, la hija de Krillin se había tomado muy en serio el comienzo de la búsqueda y parecía uniformada para ir a la batalla. El pantalón cargo para camuflaje en tonos de verde, sumado al chaleco lleno de bolsillos que se colocó encima de la minúscula remera gris, era una pista de lo mucho que había estado esperando aquel momento. Trunks tuvo que reprimir una risita.

—Debes tranquilizarte —la animó—. No corres peligro conmigo.

—Pero los que nos dejaron pasar no lo saben —agregó ella.

Era un buen punto. Igual, lo mejor era no pensar mucho en la corrupción de los empleados de los parques públicos.

—Lo que importa es que los dinosaurios notan cuando te pones así —continuó, desviando el tema—. Es mejor que pienses en otra cosa.

Con su mejor sonrisa de «sé lo que estoy haciendo», Trunks extendió su mano a Marron y terminó de eliminar las dudas sobre su seguridad. Ella bajó del aerocoche, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones.

—Otra cosa, ¿eh? Voy a hacerte caso. Mira. —Y señaló con su mentón hacia adelante—. La esfera está allí, acabo de verla brillando arriba de ese árbol.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta de que había estado allí parado sin notarla todo ese tiempo y prefirió no decir nada. Era cierto. Allí brillaba, a pocos metros de ellos, la superficie redonda y anaranjada.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, luego de entrar a apagar la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero del coche—. Terminó la aventura. Ha sido rápido y aburrido. ¿Segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

—Sí, deja de intentar convencerme de lo contrario.

—Muy bien, entonces me avisas cuando hayas bajado y nos vamos —dijo, sin moverse del asiento al que se había subido.

E intentó cerrar la puerta del auto pero la muchacha se interpuso, furiosa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Yo voy a ir a buscarla? ¡No puedo creer que me dejes hacer esto sola!

Hubo una lucha silenciosa de miradas por algunos segundos. Se oyó el crujir de alguna rama en los arbustos cercanos. Al final, Trunks perdió la paciencia.

—Yo pongo el transporte y la logística —comenzó a enumerar, molesto—, doy las excusas con la familia, pongo los sobornos a quienes corresponda y escondo las esferas. También seré el que escuche los sermones cuando la cosa haya terminado. Así que perdóname si prefiero esperar en el auto a que termines de subirte a un simple árbol.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el lado del conductor. Marron quedó afuera, con expresión desvalida.

—¿Y los dino…?

—Olvídalos. Son gatitos —le aconsejó el saiyajin, desde la ventanilla abierta—. Si se acercan, los mando a jugar a otro lado. Ni vas a enterarte.

Notó que ella luchaba en silencio con los mil insultos que quería decirle, pero que se rendía porque, al fin y al cabo, todo lo anterior también era cierto.

—Eres terrible con las mujeres. —Fue lo único que salió de boca de la chica, al final.

—Y tú una mocosa impertinente —respondió él, comenzando a tener jaqueca—, pero no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo echándonos flores. Avísame cuando regreses.

Marron le tiró la lengua antes de marchar en dirección al árbol. Trunks trató de no reír cuando la vio pelear con un par de mosquitos del tamaño de sus manos, igual no tuvo mucho éxito con eso cuando la escuchó maldecir al excremento de tigre que se pegaba a sus botas y a las normas de las reservas naturales.

No dejó de observarla, hasta que ella comenzó a escalar y la visión desafortunada del trasero de la futura novia de Goten lo obligó a buscar otra cosa con qué entretenerse. Extraña coincidencia, el teléfono de su amigo se había averiado desde la reunión fallida con la intervención de Míster Satán y no había sido reemplazado. La única forma de localizar a su amigo era a través del teléfono de la casa de los Son. Sospechaba que esa había sido la única forma en que el chico había podido evitar el acoso de Lily.

Así, el nuevo objetivo de la joven era atormentarlo a él día y noche, con mensajes en los que le rogaba que hiciera entrar en razón a su compañero. Si hasta había cambiado su foto de perfil en la red de mensajería instantánea por una en la que aparecía abrazada al hijo de Goku. Llevaban dos meses saliendo y su familia ya amenazaba con ponerle una denuncia si no cumplía con la supuesta promesa de matrimonio. Las consecuencias podían manchar a Gohan, que daba clases en la misma universidad a la que ellos asistían y servía de escenario para aquel noviazgo. El asunto había tomado un matiz dramático.

De reojo, vio que Marron casi llegaba a la esfera, y se decidió. Tomaría un bando en aquel enfrentamiento.

Abrió la aplicación en su móvil, buscó la conversación llena de reproches de la ex de su amigo y le dio a la opción de bloquear contacto. Tan simple como tocar un botón.

«No sé cómo no lo he hecho antes.»

Igual, estaba inquieto. No podía negar que la situación lo ponía nervioso. Y no eran los tigres diente de sable que dormían acurrucados junto al coche desde hacía un rato. Algo le pasaba y ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras.

«Mejor encenderé otro cigarrillo afuera.»

Al salir, se dio de frente con una Marron que casi le saltó encima.

—¡Hola de nuevo!

—¡Ah! ¡No me asustes así!

Los tigres se estiraron y decidieron que sería mejor irse a dormir a un sitio mucho menos ruidoso.

—¿Cómo? ¿No sentías mi ki, tonto? —preguntó Marron, sin notar la retirada masiva—. Estás raro. Muy distraído. —Y añadió, entre saltitos de emoción, pasando la esfera de una mano a la otra—. ¡Mira, la encontré rapidísimo! Ahora veo que puedo hacer esto sola, no era para tanto. Para la próxima ya no vengas, haré el resto por mi cuenta.

Trunks rió un poco y desechó la idea del nuevo cigarrillo, para arrojarle a su compañera una cápsula que sacó de uno de los bolsillos del jean.

—Tampoco te confíes. No voy a dejarte así nomás. Y felicidades por la primera esfera. Puedes ponerla en el baúl dentro de esta cápsula. Es de un material aislante, así que nadie sabrá que las estamos juntando.

Ella la atrapó en el aire, con la mano libre.

—Piensas en todo, ¿eh? —se admiró—. ¿En qué momento inventaste esto?

Entonces, como si la chica hubiese activado algún mecanismo oculto en él, la expresión de sorpresa y decepción de Mai en aquella madrugada, sobre la playa, lo llenó de remordimiento. Aquel baúl había sido su mejor invento en el laboratorio de su madre, pero le había salido muy caro después.

«Si alguien ganó aquí, fuiste tú» había dicho la mercenaria de Pilaf, antes de desaparecer de su vida.

—Hace mucho —contestó, incómodo ante la mirada insistente de Marron—. Vamos, te llevo a Kame House y seguimos otro día.

—¿No vamos a festejar? —se extrañó la chica.

Al parecer, ella aún no dejaba de sentir los efectos del subidón de energía por haber encontrado su primera Dragon Ball. En cambio, a Trunks, todo aquello le estaba provocando una tristeza enorme.

—No. Los dos estamos con el tiempo justo para ir a clases y tú debes darte una ducha —se disculpó, antes de agregar—. Pero en el camino compraré helados como los de la otra vez.

Dedujo que ella lo observaba, analizando las razones de aquella actitud tan fría en él, cuando siempre se había mostrado más amable. Y supo que ella había llegado a alguna conclusión, cuando volvió a sonreír, despreocupada.

—Suficiente para mí. Goten me dará mi premio al final —afirmó, tranquila, mientras él se volvía al vehículo.

Él se desconcentró, ya en su asiento, cuando se le cayó el encendedor al suelo. Al levantarlo, Marron ya no estaba afuera. Tampoco apareció del lado del acompañante, ni se oyó el ruido de descompresión de ninguna cápsula que indicase la razón de aquella demora.

—¿Marron?

En ese momento, el ki suave de la muchacha lo sorprendió, acercándose con rapidez desde la parte trasera del auto. Una de las manos de la chica improvisó un abrazo, pasando con la dichosa esfera frente a su cuello e impidiendo que se librara de ella. Mientras, la suave mejilla derecha de la rubia se apoyó en la sien izquierda del hijo de Vegeta, y la otra mano ubicó el teléfono frente a ellos. El resultado fue una selfie algo extraña, capaz de arrancar carcajadas al mismo Piccolo algún día.

—Listo —dijo ella, liberándolo—. Ahora la guardo, pero quería tener un recuerdo. Te enviaré la foto por mensaje. Sigues distraído. ¿Qué pasa?

Él se había puesto pálido y la miraba, con mil pensamientos peleando por tomar el lugar central en su mente. Ella siguió con la mirada el objetivo de los ojos desencajados de su amigo y no entendió por qué tanto escándalo. Entre los dedos de la muchacha, sobre la superficie anaranjada, aparecían tres estrellas.

—¿Qué esfera es…? —balbuceó el saiyajin, antes de volver al volante y encender el motor, como si quisiera terminar con aquello lo antes posible—. Vamos, llegaremos tarde y empezaremos mal si Goten sospecha desde ahora.

—Es la de cinco estrellas, Trunks.

Él volvió a mirarla y ella le alcanzó el objeto, para que lo observara mejor.

«Soy un idiota.»

En la foto que acababan de sacar, las dos estrellas habían quedado debajo de los dedos de la joven, haciéndola parecer aquella misma esfera por la que Mai había pasado más de un año en su compañía. Se la devolvió y trató de centrarse en conducir.

Salieron de la reserva por un camino de tierra, reservado al personal.

Durante todo el trayecto, Marron guardó silencio, pensativa.

* * *

En casa de Son Gohan, Bulma había abierto el contenido de la maleta en la que llevaba su secreto de las últimas semanas. La científica aguardaba, con un gesto de súplica raro en ella, a que el joven profesor terminase de caer en la cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

—No puedes dejar eso aquí —dijo él, cuando recuperó la voz luego de la sorpresa—. Si cualquiera lo ve estaremos en problemas.

Ella resopló, furiosa, y reprimió las groserías que asomaban a su cerebro como respuesta automática. Videl había salido a hacer unos encargos para Milk, por lo que la pequeña Pan iba y venía con sus dibujos, pidiendo opiniones. Gohan contestaba a todo «qué bonito», con sonrisas que eran puro amor, mientras la escuchaba a ella e intercalaba comentarios sobre el estado de la situación. Y no parecía querer salir del papel de espectador esta vez. Por eso fue que Bulma decidió usar la única carta que jamás había utilizado con él. Así de desesperada estaba.

—Me debes el favor por el traje del Gran Saiyaman —murmuró, por si la pequeña saiyajin andaba cerca.

Gohan abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, como si le hubiera pellizcado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vas a cobrármelo con esto?

—Lo siento, así están las cosas —se lamentó ella—. Ahora «esto» también es una cuestión de honor para mí.

—¡Claro que no! —la corrigió el ex guerrero—. ¡«Esto» es puro orgullo!

Pan los interrumpió, por milésima vez. En esta ocasión, para mostrarle cómo había doblado una cuchara hasta convertirla en un corazón y la había entrelazado a otras iguales. Hubo un leve temblor en la expresión de orgullo paterno de Gohan, que no dejó de felicitarla por sus dotes artísticas.

Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Otro juego entero de cubiertos echado a perder, ¿eh? —murmuró, con el mismo tono tentador que alguna vez usó Dábura en otros desafortunados—. Puedo darte pase libre en un bazar muy bonito si me haces este favor.

En la otra habitación se oyeron las risas de algún personaje de videojuegos, entremezcladas con las de la nieta de Mister Satán. Gohan se asomó, para ver que no hubiera otro desastre en los siguientes cinco minutos, y volvió para continuar la discusión.

—¡Estás siendo injusta! —exclamó, mientras evitaba mirar de frente el contenido de aquella caja de Pandora abierta frente a su cara—. No puedo usar a un héroe para encubrir un crimen.

—Pero si técnicamente estarías revirtiendo el crimen —retrucó Bulma.

Él se quedó pensativo por un momento. La voz de su hija iba al compás de las canciones que proponían los personajes de la consola, del otro lado de la pared. Entonces inspiró hondo, tomando una decisión.

—Lo haré. Pero los criminales deberán ir presos también.

—Eso no —rogó ella—. Todos saldremos manchados si alguien abre una investigación.

—Si no es así no cuentes conmigo, por favor. Devuélvelo como corresponde.

Y cerró el tema, volviendo a cerrar la cápsula que la amiga de su padre había abierto en pleno suelo de la cocina. Ella perdió la paciencia y la tomó para guardarla en su bolso.

—¿Cómo, me puedes decir? ¿Cómo devuelvo esto? —siseó Bulma, desde la puerta, avergonzada como él nunca la había visto—. ¡No puedo ir, tocar el timbre y salir corriendo dejando eso ahí!

Con esa incógnita en el aire, la científica se marchó y dejó a Gohan confundido. Más que nada, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado simple. Y era una pena que ella no pudiera verlo con claridad. Todavía.

—Papi, ¿hay timbres adonde tiene que ir la señora Bulma? —preguntó Pan, toda inteligencia, desde el umbral de la puerta.

«Es una buena pregunta» pensó él, tratando de recordar si alguna vez había visto alguno en sus años de Gran Saiyaman. Tampoco era que hubiera necesitado timbres para hacer lo suyo.

—No estoy seguro, hija. Supongo que sí.

* * *

Ya era de noche para el momento en que Trunks ingresó al terreno de Capsule Corp, de regreso de la universidad. Se sentó afuera, sobre uno de los asientos que ocupaban el patio exterior de la mansión. Sacó de su pantalón la cápsula donde se escondía la esfera, ensimismado, cuando su móvil vibró para avisarle que había recibido algún mensaje. Lo sacó, luego de guardar la prueba de su nueva travesura, y la notificación en pantalla le mostró el nombre de la hija de Krillin.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, para encontrarse con la foto de aquella tarde. Su expresión era de incomodidad —seguro sería objeto de bromas por un tiempo por eso—, la de Marron era una sonrisa de victoria. Y, en la esfera, allí estaban. Entre los dedos de la chica se veían solo tres estrellas.

No pudo evitar que se le encogiera el estómago de angustia.

«Ha pasado el tiempo, esto debería servirme para hacerme más fuerte y dejar de pensar en ella cada vez que alguien menciona algo que tenga que ver con esto. Mierda, es apenas la de cinco estrellas y ya estoy alucinando».

—¡Hola, Trunks! —lo sorprendió la voz de la pequeña Bra—. ¿Sabes por qué mami no me llevó con ella a casa de Pan?

—No… No lo sé.

—Bueno. Llamó diciendo que ya está llegando y que cocinará ella. ¿Tú tienes miedo? Se supone que no debemos temerle a nada, pero yo prefiero los postres de mami. Sus cenas no son muy buenas.

Dicho esto, la niña corrió directo hacia los juegos que habían instalado en pleno jardín. Trunks se quedó mirando a su hermana, pensativo, cuando alguien más lo hizo sobresaltarse. Vegeta estaba de pie, a su lado, desde hacía un rato. Y él no lo había notado.

—¿Vas por todos lados así de disperso? —sonó la voz de su padre, en un tono entre divertido e irónico.

—No, papá. Estaba pensando en algo, nada más —respondió, lamentando la distracción.

La brisa de aquella noche les removió los cabellos, llevándose la incomodidad de uno y las ganas de regañar del otro. A pocos metros, la menor de los Briefs subía y bajaba por el tobogán una y otra vez.

—Tú sabrás. Ahora, incluso yo estoy al tanto de que si te metes con esa mocosa vas a terminar en problemas —continuó el príncipe, todavía de pie—. Tampoco es que me moleste entrar en rivalidad con la familia de Kakarotto.

—¿Eh? ¡No! No es lo que parece —explicó Trunks, cerrando la foto con Marron que aún estaba abierta en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Mmm.

Hubo otro silencio, esta vez más tenso. Bra corría por el jardín, trepaba a los juegos y se bajaba de ellos sin terminar de decidirse por ninguno, bajo la mirada de ambos. Entonces, el muchacho carraspeó, decidido a quitarse un peso de encima.

—Sobre lo de la casa de la playa, yo…

—No expliques nada —lo interrumpió Vegeta—. Tu madre y yo sabemos lo que son estas cosas. Lo llevas en la sangre.

«Por favor, no des ejemplos ni me cuentes más de lo que debería saber» rogó Trunks en su fuero interno, aterrorizado de las anécdotas de su madre esperando la muerte en un precario campamento de Namek, o de su padre haciendo alguna carnicería con soldados desconocidos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que creí tenerlo bajo control —dijo, para orientar mejor la conversación.

—Habrás aprendido algo, entonces —respondió el guerrero—. Tampoco es tan grave. Fue una fase.

—¡Claro! Una fase.

Y cuando ya agradecía las respuestas lacónicas a las que su padre lo tenía acostumbrado desde pequeño, a Vegeta le salió uno de sus raros monólogos.

—Haces planes a solas, vas por ahí robando esferas, escondiéndolas, pensando en malgastar deseos y terminas destruyendo parte del planeta en un ataque de ira. A casi todos los amigos de tu madre les ha pasado. A mí también. Luego uno lo olvida.

—Es cierto —asintió Trunks, sin saber bien qué decir.

No podía creer que estuvieran justificándole una travesura. Menos, una que había terminado tan mal.

Más silencio. Solo interrumpido por la última conclusión del príncipe.

—O el olvido es una fase más. Y un día recuerdas, empiezas de nuevo a hacer planes y a esconder esferas.

Trunks se tensó como no lo había hecho en años. Vegeta se marchó, con Bra de la mano, en dirección a la cocina.

Aquella noche no dejó de pensar en las tres estrellas que asomaban entre los dedos de su amiga, en la foto.

* * *

Lo sé, me he tardado mucho. Gracias a los que comentaron los caps anteriores: Sakura 86 y Ro.


	4. Turbio

**Cuatro: Turbio**

 **U** na sola estrella brillaba en el interior de la tercera esfera encontrada por Marron. La luz del sol producía su efecto sobre el material transparente, haciéndolo relucir en las manos de la muchacha que corría por su vida en pleno pantano.

Una hilera de cocodrilos observaba, en silencio, la escena confusa de que una humana tuviese tanto interés en aquel objeto redondeado que había estado en el fondo del río. Algo en la energía de esa chica no la hacía la mejor candidata para el almuerzo, eso era seguro. De todas maneras, hubo un par de bocas llenas de dientes abriéndose y cerrándose en forma de amenaza. La joven se dio el gusto de pasar como una exhalación entre ellas.

Llegó a la orilla, donde una aeronave la esperaba con un conductor ansioso y molesto al volante. Subió en una muestra de agilidad digna de cualquier discípulo de la escuela de la tortuga, se sentó en el sitio del acompañante y cerró la puerta del coche, antes de dejar salir un alarido de emoción.

—¡Por Kamisama, los Kaios y todos los dioses de la destrucción de los universos conocidos! —exclamó la hija de Krillin y 18, mientras el vehículo se elevaba para regresar—. ¿Cómo es que no hacemos esto todos los años? ¡Es genial!

Trunks no pudo evitar el gesto de desagrado ante la idea. Todavía le dolía el dinero que le había costado llegar a la segunda esfera, de siete estrellas. Se la había quitado a un coleccionista, en plena subasta de objetos extraños. Los rumores de que alguien había intentado robarla antes del evento provocaron el aumento de las medidas de seguridad y las miradas de la prensa y las autoridades sobre el objeto.

Al final, disfrazados de una pareja de excéntricos, el heredero de Capsule Corp y su amiga habían terminado pagando una cifra exorbitante, en medio de la competencia con un desconocido que ofertaba por teléfono. La aventura comenzaba a pesarle al saiyajin, más de lo que imaginaba y por diversas razones que prefería no reconocer.

—Promete que no volverás a hacer eso —refunfuñó, con la vista al frente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ponerte así en peligro. La próxima vez voy a intervenir sin importar lo que digas, Marron.

—Como prefieras —respondió ella, mientras abría sobre su regazo el contenedor del material aislante y ponía la esfera dentro—. Igual, para el año que viene vendré sola.

Él la miró de reojo. Comenzaba a pensar que había creado un pequeño monstruo adicto a la adrenalina. No sería la primera vez que alguien sucumbía a la atracción que ejercían las Dragon Balls y perdía la cabeza por ello.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Y yo no te veo a ti la gracia. La verdad es que te recordaba más divertido, Trunks.

—Yo también —murmuró él, sumido en alguna mala asociación de ideas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a la salida de un restaurante, Goten se alejó de sus acompañantes para encender su móvil y hacer una llamada. El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con convertir la corbata que se había puesto en un instrumento de tortura, junto con el incómodo traje de chaqueta azul oscuro que su hermano le había prestado para la reunión. El resultado de la negociación había sido inesperado. No podía evitar sentir que algo había salido muy, muy mal.

La pantalla, con una fotografía de grupo del último cumpleaños de Marron, le dio la bienvenida y lo llenó de una desazón espantosa. Sus dedos marcaron con velocidad una serie de números. Mister Satán lo llamó desde la calle, a pocos metros, pero él lo ignoró para concentrarse en el tono de llamada. Por fin, la voz estridente de su madre apareció al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hijo, recién ahora das noticias! ¿Qué ocurrió? Estuve llamándote sin cesar, pensé en ir hasta allá a ver si no te habían hecho daño.

«Bueno. Daño, lo que se dice daño...» pensó el chico, recordando las advertencias veladas bajo las sonrisas de los abogados que habían acompañado a los padres de su novia ese día.

—Fue un almuerzo, mamá. Nadie se puso violento.

—De todas formas, debí haber ido también, para que esa gente vea que no estás solo. Y tu padre no es de mucha ayuda, en momentos como éste. ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Satán pudo con ellos?

La esperanza en aquella pregunta fue un golpe doloroso para el saiyajin. Tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—Ay, mamá. Lo siento.

—No. No hables así —replicó Milk, angustiada—. Goten, por favor...

—Míster Satán dice que será mejor llevarles la corriente por un tiempo —explicó, sin saber si temer o desear que alguno de los implicados lo oyera—. Solo será hasta que las cosas se calmen.

El llanto desconsolado que estalló en el Monte Paoz y llegó a sus oídos a través del teléfono le indicaron que él tenía razón en sentirse sofocado. Aquello había dejado de ser una simple anécdota de un mal amor de verano. El anillo improvisado que adornaba el dedo de Lily, las conversaciones sobre futuros negocios entre los padres de la muchacha y el supuesto salvador del mundo, la opresión en el pecho del saiyajin y su necesidad de salir corriendo se habían convertido en un solo enredo.

—Goten, cariño, ¿vienes con nosotros? —lo llamó su nueva prometida, a punto de subir al coche de la familia.

Él se alejó un poco más, hacia un puesto de periódicos sobre esa misma esquina, para evitarla mientras terminaba la conversación. Lo que encontró allí logró que se le secara la boca y los lamentos de su madre se perdieran en algún lugar de su cerebro. Casi todas las portadas de las revistas mostraban las mismas imágenes. Y no había posibilidad de error. Cada una de las fotos involucraba a su mejor amigo en un romance secreto con una jovencita de coletas rubias.

* * *

Salió corto el capítulo. Gracias a los que leen y doble agradecimiento a los que también comentan. Hasta el próximo.


	5. Oculta

**Cinco: Oculta**

Luego de guardar la cuarta esfera, Marron esperaba a que el área se despejara para poder salir del coche de Trunks. Estaban estacionados en una zona no muy transitada del campus de la universidad.

—Esto es horrible —se lamentó la joven, que todavía no se atrevía a bajar—. ¿Estás seguro de que los paparazzis han dejado de seguirte?

—Totalmente —afirmó él, volviendo a consultar la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

A punto de abrir la puerta, ella se arrepintió y volvió a hundirse en el asiento del copiloto, nerviosa.

—Voy a aguantar un poco más, por las dudas. Aquel tipo en bicicleta se ve sospechoso.

—No tiene cómo fotografiarnos. Y ya les pagué lo suficiente como para que dejen este asunto y no lo divulguen a medios internacionales.

—Así que Goten no debería saber nada de esto, porque él está de receso en la Montaña Paoz y la única razón por la que no atiende nuestras llamadas ni contesta los mensajes es que Lily lo ha agobiado —completó ella, angustiada—. ¿Verdad?

—Exacto —aseguró él.

Excepto que a la muchacha no le pareció nada seguro el modo en que él lo estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo sabes que para ellos es suficiente? —insistió, empezando a sentirse molesta.

—Lo sé, es lo que importa.

Una media sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del conductor del coche. Marron tragó saliva y se concentró en el grupo de chicas que pasaban en aquel momento por el camino, riendo de alguna broma.

—Me acabas de dar escalofríos —confesó, con aquella sinceridad inocente que la caracterizaba desde pequeña.

Recién entonces lo vio relajarse un poco. Incluso le sonrió con más sinceridad.

—No es para tanto. Simplemente estoy acostumbrado a saber qué es lo que necesitan de mí los que se acercan. No suelo fallar en eso —aclaró, antes de añadir una obviedad que para él parecía vergonzosa—. Casi nunca.

Algo se encogió en el estómago de la muchacha al oírlo hablar de esa manera.

—Vaya. Eso es triste. No te ofendas.

—No me ofendo.

El camino parecía libre, por fin. Cuando descendió, con cuidado de que nadie más apareciera por allí, Marron se volvió a su compañero para cerrar la puerta, pero antes tuvo el impulso. Un deseo enorme nació en ella, y con esa fuerza del que no puede callarse se lo confesó.

—¿Sabes? Espero poder darte algo valioso algún día, sin tomar nada a cambio.

* * *

Una vez que su cómplice de la búsqueda de las esferas más cara de la historia salió del vehículo, Trunks avanzó unos cien metros para detenerse frente a varios estudiantes y que lo vieran bajar solo. Soportó algunos cuchicheos, un par de fotos con estudiantes que se le acercaron con timidez y se decidió a seguir camino. Guardó la cápsula del coche, caminó por el sendero de piedra que bordeaba el césped del campus, y la sorpresa lo obligó a detenerse junto a un grupo de árboles.

«¿Estaré alucinando? ¿Se pueden tener alucinaciones con un ki?»

El corazón martilleaba en su pecho, diciéndole que aquello se sentía demasiado real. La energía humana que se escondía detrás de un árbol de flores blancas, a su izquierda, nunca podría ser igual a otra. Jamás la confundiría con nadie. Y sus ojos parecían de acuerdo. El cabello negro y el abrigo verde militar que se adivinaban por el costado del tronco se lo confirmaban. Sin embargo, el temor de mover un músculo y que ella se esfumara lo paralizó en el sendero.

—No creo que estés cursando una carrera aquí —afirmó, en voz bien alta, sin dejar de mirar en dirección al árbol.

—¿Por qué no podría? —respondió aquella voz que recordaba tan bien desde aquellas palabras en el amanecer de una playa del sur.

Escucharla lo envalentonó.

—Yo lo sabría, sería el primero en enterarme. Además, es mitad de semestre y nunca te había sentido por el campus.

—No te atrevas a acercarte —ordenó ella, en un tono que podría haber derribado el grupo de árboles entero.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que había bajado del camino y se había internado en el césped. Se detuvo.

—Estoy quieto, tranquila. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has estado?

Silencio. Ansiedad. Un viento frío dispersó toda la alegría del encuentro y la reemplazó con dudas.

«¿Me habrá vencido la tensión por los exámenes y el asunto de las esferas del dragón, que ahora estoy imaginando cosas?».

—Bien. Me va bien —comentó la voz, algo vacilante, antes de endurecerse otra vez—. No tanto como podría, viendo lo rápido que pasa el tiempo para algunos.

El dolor por lo inexacto, lo injusto, de aquella afirmación lo golpeó de nuevo. Para él no había pasado ni un día desde aquella madrugada. Si quería, podía volver a sentarse a la mesa, comer otra vez su comida. O no comerla, mejor. Empezar otra vez, donde lo habían dejado.

—Me refiero a… Un momento. ¿Has visto algo? Llegaste hasta aquí por eso. ¿En dónde estabas cuando viste las fotos? ¡Mai!

El leve paso del viento se llevó algunos pétalos blancos, lo obligó a quitarse el pelo de la frente y lo despertó de su inmovilidad. Pero había tardado mucho. Ya no quedaba rastro del ki, ni de la silueta detrás del árbol. Miró en todas direcciones, intentó aguzar sus sentidos, aunque la enorme cantidad de pequeñas presencias en movimiento por el área le impidieron seguir una dirección en particular. Otra verdad dolorosa: de lejos, ella era una más del montón. Y parecía saber aprovecharse de eso.

«Mai no puede haberse quedado por aquí luego del robo. No tendría sentido. Pero ha visto las fotos, donde sea que haya estado escondiéndose».

Entonces, la realidad de aquellos tiempos lo golpeó. Se sintió como si hubiera sido el niño ingenuo que todavía creía que podía esconder un jarrón roto enterrándolo en el jardín. La información, una vez que salía a la luz, no podía ser eliminada de cualquier medio, ni impedirse su transmisión de una ciudad a otra. Ni siquiera de extremos tan opuestos del mundo como eran La Capital del Oeste y el Monte Paoz.

Y sus fotos en los encabezados amarillistas con la hija de Krillin eran un puñado de bites muy valioso para algunos.

«Mierda. Goten».

* * *

Yo y mi manía por el melodrama kpopero. Crush en el video de Fall fue mi Trunks para este capítulo. Porque yo lo valgo, como dirían los de Loreal.

Gracias a los que continúan leyendo.


	6. Morbo

**Seis: Morbo**

La quinta esfera había sido encontrada en pleno desierto. Una región cercana a las montañas en las que Goku y Vegeta tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento, décadas atrás.

Marron abrió la cápsula del contenedor aislante y colocó la nueva adquisición entre las anteriores. Trunks encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó a ella, justo cuando estaba por cerrar la tapa. La detuvo, con la mano libre, y se quedó mirando el pequeño tesoro que ya habían recolectado. Se veían bien, todas juntas, bajo la luz del sol. Se sentían bien, además, cuando podían ser transportadas en la comodidad de su bolsillo, sin que nadie pudiera saber que él las tenía. La tentación de quedárselas era grande, por momentos. Entendía cómo algunos habían perdido la cabeza a través de los siglos por ellas. Entendía cómo algunos no tenían suficiente con una sola vida para ir buscándolas por todo el planeta y necesitaban rejuvenecer para perseguir un sueño imposible con todas sus fuerzas. Pensaba en eso, cuando el cigarrillo comenzó a molestar en sus dedos y lo devolvió al presente.

Marron estaba sentada, sobre el capó del coche. Comprobaba algo en el móvil, con expresión de tristeza. El saiyajin la miró y sintió que descendía otro nivel hacia la realidad.

—Creo que ya es hora de que admitamos que Goten nos está evitando —dijo ella, mientras guardaba el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta rosada.

—La verdad es que no quería preocuparte, pero no consigo dar con él —confesó el hijo de Vegeta—. Fui a verlo hace unos días y Milk me sacó a patadas. Fue terrible.

Oyó que ella gemía, agotada, y no dijo nada al verla apoyar la frente sobre las rodillas flexionadas. No podía regañarla por poner los pies sucios sobre el auto. Él también se sentía algo culpable, aunque no sabía por qué. Nada tenía sentido en los últimos días.

—Ahora mi imagen frente a mi futura suegra se ha arruinado. Y mi madre se la pasa diciendo cosas extrañas, como que debería casarme contigo o te denunciará por pervertido.

—Me hizo una visita anoche para decírmelo —admitió él—. Con esas mismas palabras.

Casi no lo sorprendió que aquella confesión la hiciera levantar la cabeza, alarmada. Marron todavía creía que podían mantener el secreto de sus reuniones sospechosas.

—¿Y no le dijiste que no pasa nada?

—¡Claro que se lo dije! ¡No me creyó!

Otro lamento. De vuelta a poner los pies sobre el capó. Y a Trunks le tocaría lavar el coche más tarde. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por pensar en eso, mientras pendía sobre su cabeza semejante malentendido, como la famosa espada de aquel sujeto de nombre extraño.

—Mi padre es el único que me cree —continuó Marron, sin fijarse demasiado en él—. Pero no hace nada para ayudarme a aclarar las cosas. Me dice que tenga paciencia. Mientras tanto, la pesada de Lily va por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo…

—A mí me parece que deberíamos…

—…que está en su mejor momento con Goten.

De pronto, a Trunks se le ocurrió que no tenía sentido seguir. No así, buscando a ciegas la solución menos elegante, la más difícil e infantil de todas.

—Marron, escúchame.

—¡Él ni siquiera ha vuelto de Paoz y esa ilusa cree que siguen de novios!

—¡Marron!

—¿Qué? —estalló la joven, al acusar recibo de la intención de su compañero de viaje—. ¡No me mires tú también con esa cara!

Trunks iba a gritarle un par de verdades a esas alturas, pero se contuvo. Él sabía lo que se sentía. Él también había llorado sobre la evidencia de que no había nada por hacer, cuando había perdido a la única chica que le había importado desde antes de empezar la adolescencia. Al menos, Marron podía esperar un poco y volverlo a intentar. Ella sí sabía dónde encontrar a Goten.

Volvió a probar con el razonamiento lógico. Eso seguía saliéndole bien, de vez en cuando.

—Deberíamos hacer esto en otro momento —sugirió, más tranquilo—. Dejemos de vernos por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se olviden.

—No —gruñó ella, con la voz afectada por el llanto—. Nos faltan apenas dos esferas.

—Por eso. Esperemos un poco.

—¡No quiero! ¡Estamos a punto de lograrlo!

—¿De lograr qué? —preguntó alguien.

La voz sonó profunda, conocida pero temible para los dos que estaban allí. Había más curiosidad que enojo en el tono, sin embargo, los que lo oyeron estuvieron a punto de salir huyendo.

Marron fue la primera en reaccionar de la impresión.

—¡Señor Piccolo! —exclamó, nerviosa—. Le juro que _esto_ no es lo que parece.

El namek observó el entorno, interrogante. La nada arenosa y en tonos terrosos, el aerocoche manchado por el calzado de la chica, el otro muchacho que seguía el intercambio con expresión de cautela. Aquello podía parecer muchas cosas, si él no hubiese estado mirándolos desde la plataforma del cielo con anterioridad. Una costumbre residual de la parte de él que había sido Kamisama alguna vez.

—Ah, ¿no están juntando las esferas del dragón? —dijo, cuando fue evidente que nadie iba a aclarar el asunto.

El hijo del príncipe saiyajin se sobresaltó, a la vez que la muchacha volvía a sentarse sobre el capó del vehículo, aliviada.

—Bueno, eso sí —reconoció, horrorizando a su compañero—. Pero no estamos saliendo. Esto no es una de esas relaciones morbosas en las que la chica inocente es seducida por el hijo de un amigo de la familia.

La expresión de Trunks sufrió tantos cambios en aquellos segundos de silencio, que Piccolo se vio forzado a llevar la conversación en esa dirección. No había llegado hasta ahí para eso. Tampoco veía la forma de reencauzar el diálogo.

—Una vez escuché algo sobre Goten…

—Ah, sí. Él sí —aclaró la chica, con rapidez—. Aunque con él no es morboso.

Por fin, el joven recuperó el habla desde el pozo de indignación en que la había perdido.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué conmigo sí lo sería?

—Es muy largo de explicar.

En ese momento, se levantó una brisa caliente que llenó a todos de tierra colorada y la poca paciencia del namek terminó de esfumarse.

—Basta. No me interesa saberlo. No entiendo ni quiero entender nada de esos asuntos, así que volvamos a lo importante. ¿Qué están haciendo con esas esferas?

Del verdadero terror de Trunks no quedaba ni el recuerdo. Ni siquiera la hija de Krillin dio muestras de rendirse. Lo único que hizo fue ir a sentarse encima del baúl con las esferas dentro.

—¿Lo ha enviado Dende? —preguntó el chico, esperanzado—. ¿Él nos ha estado mirando?

—¡Podría ser nuestro testigo con Goten! —señaló la joven, entusiasmada, sin dejar su posición.

Piccolo comenzaba a marearse. ¿Cómo era que los tres parecían estar hablando de cosas distintas?

—¡No desvíen el tema! —gritó, para callar los pedidos contradictorios que los dos le estaban haciendo—. ¿Se creen que esto es un juego? ¡No pueden ir por ahí, encaprichados con llevarse las esferas!

Bendito silencio. Solo interrumpido por el trabajo de las neuronas de los dos que habían sido atrapados in fraganti. El hijo de la mitad más temible de Kamisama se preguntó si había dicho algo tan incomprensible como para que lo miraran así.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —se quejó la chica—. Algunos se hacen más jóvenes, otros consiguen ropa interior usada ¿y yo no puedo declararme a Goten?

Piccolo abrió la boca. Ningún sonido salió en respuesta.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaron a vigilar? —protestó el otro, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse.

—Desde que nos enteramos de que alguien destruía una parte de las playas del sur por la esfera de tres estrellas.

Por fin, el diálogo empezaba a ser comprensible para todos. Marron se removió, inquieta, y cruzó las piernas sobre el baúl que contenía la prueba del desastre. Trunks se acercó al que había interrumpido la aventura del día. La que él había esperado que fuese la última.

—No fue por eso —confesó el saiyajin, recordando el incidente con Mai—. O sí, pero no exactamente. Y otros han hecho cosas peores antes.

—Suficiente —interrumpió el namek. Ya había escuchado demasiado. Tenía la decisión tomada.

—Por favor, necesitamos un solo deseo.

—Marron, era justo lo que te decía antes…

—¡Tú cállate, no actuarías así si pudieras recuperar a tu chica con esto!

—¿Ahora me gritas?

—¡Basta! —rugió el antiguo villano convertido en héroe—. Están confundiéndome cada vez más. No imagino cómo hacen ustedes para complicarse tanto. Me marcho, por esta vez.

Otro silencio. Mucho más breve. Los dos jóvenes tardaron un segundo en volver a mirarlo como los pequeños consentidos de toda la vida.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias señor Piccolo!

—Prometemos no hacer nada con estas esferas.

—Promete por ti, Trunks.

—Estás cada vez peor, mocosa.

—Haré de cuenta que no vi ni oí nada —interrumpió el maestro de Gohan—, pero lo que sea que ocurra tendrán que afrontarlo por su cuenta. Va por los dos.

Dicho esto, el namek se marchó. Marron se levantó y volvió al coche, feliz, como si la discusión sobre abandonar la búsqueda no hubiese tenido lugar. Trunks fue hacia el baúl, para meterlo en la cápsula. No pudo evitar volver a abrirlo y echar un vistazo, contando las estrellas que tenía cada una de las esferas del dragón.

«Cinco. Dos. Siete. Cuatro. Uno.»

La que él tanto temía —y esperaba tener otra vez en sus manos, con una intensidad que sí era morbosa— no estaba allí.

* * *

 **N. A.:** Heize y Dean en el video de «Shut Up  & Groove» me dieron la imagen perfecta para la idea de Marron y Trunks en auto por ahí, buscando las esferas. Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, espero terminar rápido la historia.

 **¡Gracias a los que agregan a sus favoritos y siguen leyendo!**


	7. Corrección

**Siete: Corrección**

Se había echado en una hamaca, en el jardín de atrás de la mansión. El sol era muy fuerte para el sombrero con el que había tratado de tapar su rostro, pero el cansancio lo había vencido. Ahora el calor, la sombra ineficiente de las palmeras y el sonido de pasos sobre el césped se confundían en el sopor de la siesta. Se sintió liviano otra vez, inocente, lleno de ganas de buscar aventuras. En medio de alguna fantasía y a punto de levantar el vuelo, persiguiendo a un pájaro de su abuelo, Trunks volvió a sentir aquel perfume. Recordó a aquella niña que había corrido por un pasillo de la casa, años atrás, alejándose de él pero dejándolo envuelto en el aroma a champú e hipnotizado por su cabello negro.

Sintió, lejano, el roce del sombrero cayendo a un costado y liberando su mejilla izquierda.

«Ah, el sol va a quemar la mitad de mi cara.»

Sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto. No podía recordar qué. Una parte de él seguía corriendo en el pasillo del cumpleaños de su madre, con trece años.

«El sombrero. Se cae.»

Pero no terminaba de caer nunca. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a castigar su piel expuesta, sin embargo no llegaron a su ojo izquierdo. Se sumergía en el sueño de los pájaros, justo cuando algo volvió a tocar su mejilla libre.

«Eso no es el sombrero» se dijo y se le escapó un gemido de gusto.

Pasó un momento y la crueldad del sol del mediodía regresó al cuarto de su cara que estaba descubierto. Lo anterior había sido paulatino, reconocible aunque no lo suficiente como para alarmarlo. Hasta que la ausencia de aquella sombra sobre su cara, de aquel aroma y de la mano que lo había acariciado con tanto cuidado le dijeron a gritos que aquello había sido real.

El sombrero cayó, al final, y Trunks se irguió, como accionado por un resorte.

Quien hubiera estado ahí había dejado de moverse con solo estar fuera de alcance. No podía saber en qué dirección correr y con gusto se hubiera dividido en cuatro. Volvió a acostarse, resignado, e iba a colocarse bien el sombrero cuando, de su bolsillo, empezó a sonar la alerta de mensajes. Una, dos, cinco veces. Estaba ignorándola, con éxito. Siguió sonando. Seis veces. Siete. Diez.

«¿Y ahora qué?» protestó, a solas en su cabeza, mientras sacaba el teléfono y lo desbloqueaba para encontrarse con el pedido desesperado de su amiga.

 **MarronLaPesada**

 _HOY_

Por favor _16:37 PM_ √√

Contesta _16:38 PM_ √√

Estoy escapándome de clases, no voy a llegar a tiempo a Paoz _16:40 PM_ √√

De verdad, no te has enterado? _16:42 PM_ √√

Dime que no te has enterado y no que estás ignorándome a propósito porque juro que… _16:45 PM_ √√

Trunks _16:49 PM_ √√

TRUNKS, MIRA EL PUTO MÓVIL, PRENDE LA TV, ABRE EL BUSCADOR Y BUSCA EL NOMBRE DE TU AMIGO EN LAS NOTICIAS POR FAVOR _16:53 PM_ √√

https/znoticiaspuntocom/sociales/boda-del-cunado-de-Videl-Satan _16:57 PM_ √√

 _*llamada perdida de MarronLaPesada a las 16:59 PM*_

Eras el único que todavía podía ayudarme _17:02 PM_ √√

Con aquello había terminado de despertarse.

El sombrero cayó otra vez a un costado, mientras él salía corriendo y levantaba el vuelo para desvanecerse como un haz de luz en el cielo de la Capital del Oeste.

* * *

Llegó al Monte Paoz en un par de minutos. Eso de recorrer el planeta a híper velocidad era una travesura infantil, hacía mucho que no lo practicaba y estaba fuera de forma. Cayó de rodillas, con los pulmones al límite por el esfuerzo, frente a la casa de los Son. Los gritos de Gohan se oían desde allí, y eso que la habitación de su amigo quedaba al fondo de la vivienda. Escuchar al bonachón hijo mayor de Goku levantar la voz era extraño. Todo había sido muy difícil de creer desde aquella siesta.

Se aventuró por la puerta de la casa, que no solía tener llave. No en un vecindario tan tranquilo. Atravesó el comedor vacío, la cocina con una cacerola olvidada al fuego y fue hacia el pasillo.

—¡Tu futuro, Goten! —seguía el mayor de los hermanos, desde la última habitación—. Tu futuro, ¿eso te parece poco?

No hubo respuesta a eso, más que los sollozos apagados de alguien.

—Tranquilízate, cariño —se oyó a Milk, con la voz un tono más grave a causa de lo que debía ser el enojo—. Vamos a encontrar una solución.

—Debí haber intervenido. De todas formas voy a perder este empleo.

El heredero de Capsule Corp no se decidía a avanzar más allá de la puerta del baño, cuando vio venir a Gohan. No hubo cambios en la expresión de enfado del saiyajin, aunque tampoco se detuvo a decirle nada. De fondo, la madre de los que acababan de discutir lloraba desconsolada. Goku no se veía —ni se sentía— por ningún lado.

Entonces, recordó el link que su amiga le había pasado y volvió a la conversación en el móvil.

Tranquila. Estoy aquí, con él. 17:07 PM √√

«Con él, a un par de metros, del otro lado de una pared y sin presentarme siquiera. Una pequeña mentira blanca, según el punto de vista».

Suspiró, invadido por la culpa, cuando los tildes que indicaban el envío exitoso del mensaje se encendieron de azul de inmediato y la chica le dio las gracias con aquella facilidad pasmosa para escribir en la pantalla. En eso, se tentó de ingresar en la noticia. Todo, menos preguntar a los implicados qué había ocurrido.

El encabezado se correspondía con sus sospechas. «La boda del cuñado de Videl Satán: la familia del salvador del mundo se agranda». Y la foto del campeón mundial, saliendo de un club de caballeros con un hombre que debía ser el padre de Lily, obligaba a seguir leyendo. Fuera de las típicas suposiciones de la prensa amarillista, los nombres de Videl Satán, el profesor universitario Son Gohan y el suyo propio eran mencionados de alguna forma muy hábil. La fecha que los rumores señalaban era el sábado siguiente, con lugar de celebración en el Gran Hotel Satán.

Hubiese reído con ganas, de no ser por la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella casa.

—Perdóname Milk —escuchó a Videl, que no había seguido a su esposo fuera de la casa—. Perdón, en nombre del bruto de mi padre. Esto se ha salido de control pero va a arreglarse.

Ambas pasaron frente a él y tampoco se sorprendieron de verlo. Aquel había sido su segundo hogar desde siempre. Goten era como un hermano. Y a él todavía no se le iba esa sensación de incomodidad, como si fuesen a culparlo de todo.

Vio desaparecer a ambas mujeres en la cocina e inspiró hondo para darse valor.

«Es ahora o no podré volver a hablarle jamás, por como están las cosas».

Casi se lleva por delante a su amigo, que salía por la puerta en el momento en que él intentaba entrar.

—No estoy de humor, Trunks. —Fue todo el saludo que le dio Goten, después de semanas de no verse—. Luego nos felicitamos mutuamente.

La timidez se convirtió en indignación para el recién llegado.

—No. Vas a escucharme. Ahora.

—Lo lamento, no podrá ser. De lo único que tengo ganas es de golpear a alguien hasta romperme los nudillos.

«Eso se arregla fácil».

El puñetazo que Goten recibió no solo lo despertó del estado de apatía con el que había recibido a su compañero de toda la vida. También lo hizo atravesar la pared posterior de la habitación, para caer varios metros más allá, sobre el pasto. Pero el chico se quedó tendido, de cara al cielo, mientras el visitante se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en levitar hacia él.

—¿Desde cuándo decimos y no hacemos, Goten? —lo provocó, cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Márchate.

—No.

El nuevo golpe de Trunks se encontró con la resistencia férrea de la palma de la mano del que seguía en el piso. Y una patada, a traición, envió directo al joven hacia un árbol frutal.

Para cuando las mujeres que estaban en la casa se asomaron a ver qué pasaba, ellos ya peleaban a varios metros del suelo. La furia con la que se repartían patadas e insultos no las alarmó y volvieron a ingresar a la vivienda, aliviadas de ver a los amigos reunidos de nuevo.

Ellos siguieron, a puñetazo limpio y sin utilizar energía, hasta que la falta de entrenamiento se hizo notar y el cansancio los venció. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ambos estaban cubiertos de barro y cualquier cosa que llevaran encima —teléfonos, vestimenta, calzado, orgullo— había quedado destrozada.

—No dejaste que te explicara, idiota —protestó Trunks, apenas recuperó algo de aliento.

—¿Para qué? —resolló el otro, que ya tenía un ojo morado—. ¿Qué mierda me importan tú y tu facilidad con las mujeres?

—¿Facilidad? ¿Estás hablando de mí? ¿Desde cuándo ha sido fácil, tarado?

—Marron era mi secreto, no debías aprovecharte de eso —confesó, por fin. Y se notaba que el dolor en esas palabras no tenía competencia con el que sentía en cada músculo.

—Goten, yo...

El brazo derecho del mayor de los dos colgaba de un modo antinatural, necesitaba ser recolocado en el hombro con urgencia. La pierna izquierda del que se acercaba a él estaba lesionada, de una forma que solo podía ser curada con una semilla del maestro Karin. Así y todo, Goten caminó hacia Trunks, con toda la paciencia que da el resentimiento.

—Te adelantaste, jugaste sucio con ella —murmuró.

—No entiendes —respondió el heredero.

—Igual ganaste, deja que te de mis aplausos.

—¡No, con la técnica de las manos, no! Ah, hijo de re mil...

Aquel golpe lo habían ideado juntos, en alguna tarde de juegos, alguna siesta calurosa y aburrida cuando todavía eran muy pequeños para rivalidades por mujeres.

—¡No menciones a mi madre! —gritó el hijo de Gokú, al borde del llanto—. ¡Eras mi amigo! ¡Me debías algo de respeto!

—¿Era? ¡Estúpido! —reaccionó Trunks, arremetiendo con todo el peso sobre su hombro sano para echarlo al suelo—. ¡Le pagué a un coleccionista por una esfera del dragón casi todo lo que tenía ahorrado para mis vacaciones de este año! ¡Voy a quedarme encerrado por los caprichos de tu chica y ahora resulta que encima te casas con otra!

El cabezazo con el que Goten se lo sacó de encima le hizo ver las estrellas y encendió de nuevo la furia que los hizo enredarse en otra serie de golpes. Esta no duró mucho más de unos minutos. Ya estaban en tan mal estado, que no pudieron levantarse sin hacerlo obvio. Estaban fuera de forma los dos y la pelea era patética a los ojos de cualquiera. Terminaron rindiéndose.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que decida casarme con Lily? —preguntó Goten, desafiante, sentado sobre un charco de barro—. Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera.

Trunks se dejó caer de la rama que lo había salvado de impactar con el suelo hacía un rato. Cabe aclarar que impactó, de todas maneras.

—¿Tienes cinco años? —lo regañó, una vez en tierra firme—. ¿No puedes reaccionar un poco mejor?

—Da igual. Vete.

Nada había cambiado. La distancia espantosa que se había creado entre los dos no había disminuido ni un poco. Goten volvía a echarlo y Trunks sospechó que, si se iba, no tendría otra oportunidad.

—No. Marron no me ha dejado en paz, por meses, con lo del deseo de los cojones —dijo, angustiado—. Y Mai me persigue desde entonces, pero a la vez no deja que la vea. Y la pobre Marron no deja de llamarme por el móvil, de insultarme y de culparme porque vas a casarte con esa hueca que te presenté una noche en la universidad. Y Mai, hoy, en la hamaca...

—¿Qué carajo estás diciendo?

—¡No me escuchas!

—¡No te entiendo una mierda!

Seguían gritándose, porque ya no podían levantarse y zamarrearse, o seguir golpeándose. El sol comenzaba a ponerse. Desde la casa de los Son, las luces se habían encendido y comenzaban a observarlos con preocupación.

—¡Marron no tiene nada conmigo! —explotó Trunks, con las palabras mágicas que debió haber dicho en el primer instante—. ¡Ella quería hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños con las esferas del dragón, un paparazzi nos sacó una foto y ahora te has convertido en el estúpido más grande del universo!

Era absurdo. Sonaba a mala excusa, a invento de último minuto. Pero entre ellos era posible. De pronto, a Goten le pareció que todo volvía a tener sentido.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—¿Ella quería hacerme... un regalo? Oh, Dios. Lo he arruinado.

Trunks pudo ver el instante en que la felicidad aparecía y volvía a esfumarse del rostro de su amigo. Al momento de alegría por recuperar la confianza perdida, la fé en la humanidad —saiyanidad o como se llamara—, le siguió la horrible revelación de que el problema era él mismo.

—Ven aquí, hijo —los interrumpió Milk, sacando una bolsa marrón del bolsillo del delantal—. Y tú, Trunks, vas a pagar la reparación de esa pared.

Justo cuando recibía la semilla del ermitaño, Trunks vio llegar a Marron en un coche alquilado. Fue hacia ella, avergonzado y rengueando, mientras Goten tomaba la suya con la correspondiente dosis de regaños.

—¡Le pediré a tu madre una nave espacial! —exclamó el joven a la distancia, desesperado—. ¡O tú vas a conseguírmela! ¡Voy a escaparme, a la mierda la universidad, a la mierda todo! Voy a empezar de nuevo en otro lado. Déjame mamá, tengo que pedirle perdón a Gohan, a Marron, a todos.

«¿Cuál nave espacial? Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos, Goten» pensó, mientras alcanzaba el vehículo de su amiga y se apoyaba a descansar para tomar la semilla.

La chica estaba por ir hacia el otro guerrero, pero cambió de opinión y se volvió hacia Trunks.

—Ya sé lo que voy a regalarle —afirmó, decidida. Armada con la misma determinación con la que lo había buscado el primer día, a la salida de la empresa.

—Marron, por favor...

No terminaba de hablar, cuando la vio perder toda aquella seguridad. En esos ojos vidriosos casi pudo recordarse a sí mismo, una madrugada terrible en la que le rogaba a Mai que no se marchara.

«¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no termino con esto de una vez?».

Ahí fue cuando la muchacha usó su última carta con él.

—Será mi deseo y de nadie más —murmuró, llorosa—. Sé que puede ir en contra de lo correcto, pero tú solo tienes que mirar hacia otro lado cuando use las esferas.

—Ay, mocosa manipuladora.

A lo mejor ella sabía que se identificaba con su pérdida, con su corazón roto y el de cualquier desgraciado sobre la faz del planeta. Y, si así era, mejor que fuese en beneficio de los que más le importaban.

«...un día recuerdas, empiezas de nuevo a hacer planes y a esconder esferas».

—¿Eh, Trunks? No vas a impedírmelo, ¿verdad?

—No. Es más, cuenta conmigo —dijo, más convencido de lo que había estado en todos esos años—. A la mierda con la corrección. Y al que no le guste, que venga por nosotros.

* * *

El drama está de regreso. Hacía mucho que no escribía una escena de pelea, aunque fuese así de chiquita. En fin, creo que he llegado a la parte seria de la historia finalmente. Ya falta menos.

Gracias a los que leen y comentan.


	8. Dejar ir

**Ocho: Dejar ir**

 **L** a señal emitida por la sexta esfera se había movido de ubicación, desde la última vez que Marron y Trunks planificaron seguir la búsqueda. Y de eso habían pasado casi dos semanas.

Luego de un viaje cargado de turbulencias, discusiones y dudas, llegaron al lugar indicado por el radar. En pleno bosque, los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, con expresión desolada. Miraron el radar para evitar mirarse entre sí.

—Son malas noticias, ¿verdad? —dijo la muchacha, y se sorprendió al oírse. Parecía a punto de llorar.

—No del todo —contestó su compañero, luego de un largo silencio—. Podría estar en la superficie todavía.

El terreno que se elevaba delante de ellos y terminaba más allá del alcance de sus ojos, era un monte conocido por haber sorprendido hacía unos meses a los lugareños, en su despertar del letargo volcánico. Hasta el momento, no había expulsado más que cenizas y gases o provocado algún sismo; sin embargo, muchos habían abandonado el pueblo más cercano. Marron y Trunks habían seguido el camino del ascenso, esperando ver algún nido de pterodáctilo en el cual la esfera se confundiese con un grupo de huevos relucientes. No había nadie en aquel lugar más que ellos dos. Y la señal parecía venir de la cima. Del cráter de aquel volcán disfrazado de montaña inofensiva.

Toda la determinación que habían reunido pareció esfumarse, en los minutos que tardaron en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Trunks. Dime que las Dragon Balls no se funden en la lava, por favor.

—¿A mí que me preguntas? Nunca había visto algo así. Es más, tal vez seamos los primeros en comprobarlo.

Y, al decir esto, el saiyajin se quedó mirando hacia arriba, ensimismado. La muchacha aprovechó para detenerse a beber algo de agua, en silencio. En eso, él estalló en carcajadas.

—Mira la ironía. Yo quería hacer la prueba de tirar una esfera al interior de un volcán cuando era chico y no me animaba —confesó, entre la nostalgia y la desesperación.

—No le veo la gracia —lo cortó ella, mientras guardaba su botella en la mochila.

—Yo a ti no te veo la gracia, Marron.

—Eso ya lo hemos dejado claro. Por suerte.

Perdida toda posibilidad de bromas, continuaron subiendo. No había humo, ni gases tóxicos en la zona, para suerte de los dos. Pero el intenso sol de verano comenzaba a afectar sus ganas de hacer esa travesía al estilo humano. Trunks sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, con tantas precauciones. ¿A quién le importaba sentir sus kis en aquel rincón del planeta? ¿No podía volar él solo hasta la esfera y tomarla? Luego recordó la advertencia de Piccolo. Temió que allí arriba supieran del plan de locos que tenía con la hija de Krillin para liberarse de los errores que habían cometido en los últimos meses. Podían sospechar la idea que a él lo asaltaba desde que había decidido ayudar a su amiga. Es que, tal vez, él podía beneficiarse del asunto. Incluso podía llevarse al momento en que había escondido de Mai la esfera de tres estrellas.

«Pero, si llego a lograrlo, ¿recordaré que no debo volver a cometer el mismo error? ¿Servirá de algo? ¿O, a lo mejor, todo esto ha ocurrido antes y es el destino que nos lleva en un eterno bucle de pedir este deseo? No. El dragón no concede dos veces lo mismo. Cuando juntemos las esferas, él nos dirá si es la primera vez que esto ocurre, o no».

—¿Cómo está Goten? —se interesó, en voz alta, para evitar seguir con lo mismo en su cabeza—. ¿Han hablado de…?

—Claro que no —contestó Marron, en su habitual tono optimista—. Sigue escondiéndose de su prometida. Ahora voy a limitarme a… limpiar los obstáculos. Luego hablaré de lo que siento y de lo que él sienta. O no sienta. Ni siquiera voy a ofenderme si me ve como una amiga —agregó, con una risita, y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Ah, ¿estaré madurando?

—Es eso, o el calor está embotándote como a mí —bromeó él.

En menos de media hora, llegaron a la cima. La visión del cráter mal cerrado, con una capa negra y reseca por encima de lo que debía ser la abertura, los dejó sin habla por un momento. La esfera estaba allí, en medio de las vetas de un lago de lava no muy antiguo.

—Ay, por Dende —exclamó la chica.

—No lo nombres —murmuró él—. Mientras menos sepan de esto, mejor.

—¡No debimos dejar pasar tanto tiempo!

—¿Qué querías? ¡No es tan fácil evitar a mi madre! Aunque últimamente esté un poco rara, no podemos confiarnos. Esta es nuestra oportunidad, no vamos a arruinarla.

Se volvieron unos metros y Marron comenzó a dar vueltas, nerviosa.

—Ya lo sé. La última vez que la vi, empezó a hablarme del contenido de una maleta bien rara. Parecía que iba a mostrármela y, a último momento, se arrepintió.

—¿Una maleta? —se extrañó Trunks, que se distrajo arrojando al cráter una piedra que había tomado del piso.

No hubo ninguna explosión de lava ardiente, ni se levantó una columna de fuego como en las películas. Apenas se movió la superficie solidificada, revelando un interior todavía fresco pero perezoso.

—Sí —continuó la rubia, detrás de él—. ¿No te dijo nada? Maldito calor que hace aquí. Me lloran los ojos y mira a la distancia que estamos.

—No me habló de ninguna maleta —reflexionó, pensativo, antes de quitarse la camiseta y dejarla en manos de su compañera—. Ahora voy a bajar, no te asomes mucho. Puedes esperarme aquí.

Pero Marron arrojó la prenda al suelo, furiosa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú solo vas a ir al interior de un volcán activo mientras yo me quedo esperando?

—Toma mi mochila, por las dudas —insistió él—. Y la cápsula con el coche. Si pasa algo: huye y no mires atrás.

Ella recibió las cosas. Acto seguido, las colocó junto a un grupo de piedras, tan negras como las cenizas que lo cubrían todo, y se volvió.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso. Por algo traje mi bikini, espera un segundo.

Trunks no tuvo tiempo de oponerse. El traje de baño rosa chicle de su amiga la hacía parecer una de esas muñecas que él hubiese querido regalarle tiempo atrás, en lugar de perseguir a la banda de Pilaf hasta una isla abandonada por darle un deseo para su cumpleaños. De pronto, sintió que no estaban solos allí, medio desnudos, muertos de calor y de sed.

«Estoy enloqueciendo. Es el miedo a que nos descubran. Me está afectando».

Decidió ignorar al ki que se movía, vacilante, desde el camino que habían hecho hasta allí.

—¿Hace mucho que no practicas el vuelo con Roshi? —dijo, al acercarse a la muchacha que lo miraba desafiante.

—He sido un poco inconstante, lo admito… ¡Hey! —protestó ella, cuando se vio por encima del hombro derecho del saiyajin—. ¡Tampoco estoy tan mal!

—Terminemos con esto rápido —pidió él, al sentirla revolverse como si fuese una niña—. Por favor.

Ella dejó de patalear y darle puñetazos, para pensárselo mejor. Al final, todo aquello quedaría en el olvido. ¿Para qué pensar en la elegancia, o el orgullo inútil?

—Trato hecho —concedió—. Pero llévame bien, no soy una bolsa de patatas.

—Bueno.

—Y no le cuentes esto a Goten —añadió, una vez que él la dejó acomodarse en su espalda, pasando los brazos por su cuello y las piernas a la altura de su cintura—. Es vergonzoso.

—No te preocupes. Le diré que volaste por tu cuenta, luego caíste y yo te levanté a tiempo de morir.

—¿No puedes decirle que volé y nada más?

—Él sabe que no entrenas. Se preguntará por qué mentimos.

Así, tuvo lugar uno de los rescates de las esferas del dragón más ridículos de la historia, luego del desnudo de Yamcha, el exhibicionismo de la falsa Bulma frente a Roshi y los mil y un accidentes de Pilaf y compañía. De haberlo sabido, Marron y Trunks no se hubieran sentido tan incómodos en ese momento.

Al final, de regreso en tierra firme y vestidos otra vez, la euforia por el logro se apoderó de la situación.

—Esto es increíble, tenemos mucha suerte —canturreó la joven, dando saltitos con la esfera en las manos y olvidando el horrible calor que ambos habían sufrido—. ¿Te das cuenta, Trunks? Es una señal. ¡Este deseo estaba destinado a nosotros!

—O al próximo que pudiera meterse a las entrañas de un volcán a buscar la esfera —respondió él, luego de terminarse la reserva de agua que llevaba, medio echándosela en la cabeza, medio tomándosela.

De reojo, pudo verlas. Allí estaban, en las manos de su amiga.

«…cuatro, cinco, seis estrellas. Ahora solamente falta la de tres. Hablando de señales».

—Nos queda una —apuntó Marron, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Es que no tenían otra cosa en mente desde que habían empezado esa búsqueda—. Aunque no he visto la señal en todo el viaje que hicimos. Es raro.

«Parece desaparecida. Es verdad. Y si pienso en la coincidencia de que sea la esfera de tres estrellas… No. Ha pasado bastante. Tengo que dejar ir ese asunto».

—Vaya a saber dónde ha caído —comentó, fingiendo desinterés y abriendo su caja de cápsulas, para elegir un medio de transporte que los sacara de allí—. Ya lo veremos cuando toque salir otra vez. Ahora volvamos a casa.

La aeronave apareció junto a ellos, luego del clic y la nube de siempre. Entonces, Marron lo detuvo y le extendió un paquete envuelto en papel de colores, con un moño azul.

—Espera. Hoy soy yo quien tiene algo para ti. Sé que no es mucho.

Cuando Trunks rasgó el envoltorio, vio el enorme «gracias» escrito a mano, sobre una tarjeta pegada a una barra extra grande de chocolate con nueces. Había mantenido bien el regalo, a pesar del calor y el movimiento del viaje.

—Todavía no hemos terminado —murmuró, sorprendido.

—Lo sé. Igual, quería decirte que, pase lo que pase, aprecio mucho el tiempo y las molestias que te has tomado por Goten y por mí —explicó la muchacha, algo cohibida—. Lamento no poder darte nada mejor que esto.

La vio sonreír, con una sombra de cenizas en el rostro y la incomodidad del calor sobre su piel, y deseó que todo saliera bien para ella. Las segundas oportunidades eran la especialidad de todos los Trunks, en todos los universos de los que él había tenido noticias. Él no iba a ser la excepción, por más Dioses de la Destrucción que fueran a oponerse.

Guardó la barra en su bolsillo trasero y tiró del brazo de su amiga para envolverla en un abrazo. Ella le correspondió, emocionada y temblorosa por el miedo a lo que fuese a venir, a partir de ese momento. Habían entrado en la recta final de aquella carrera.

Sin embargo, en medio de ese entusiasmo, al chico le pareció que todavía había alguien en el camino. Más cerca. Contuvo la respiración, aterrado, y sostuvo a Marron contra su cuerpo, por si recibía el ataque que se venía temiendo. El ki era demasiado bajo para pertenecer a alguna divinidad sospechosa de un crimen contra el tiempo a punto de realizarse. Y ahora estaba alejándose. Parecía humano, si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

—¿Trunks? ¿Ocurre algo? —murmuró su amiga, aún apretada contra su pecho.

De inmediato, la soltó y rió por la ocurrencia que acababa de tener.

—Lo siento. Noté la presencia de algún lugareño y temí que nos sacaran otra foto —mintió.

Y no supo bien por qué.

* * *

En la Capital del Oeste todavía no anochecía. Era ese momento del día en que el cielo no acababa de decidirse por un solo color, y el aire comenzaba a enfriarse. Sobre la terraza posterior de Capsule Corp, el paisaje del sol recostado sobre el horizonte era especial para sentarse a disfrutar de la brisa. Y Bulma estaba aprovechando el momento. Intentaba no desentonar en la paz del cielo otoñal con las tormentas tropicales que ya tenían lugar en su mente, a esas alturas. Su sonrisa había querido ser cálida, pero había fracasado en algún punto del camino para volverse una mueca nerviosa. Así y todo, el té de Oolong estaba siendo un éxito. El cerdito había tenido buen gusto al regalárselo tiempo atrás.

Frente a la científica, que esa tarde parecía más inmersa en su faceta de empresaria, estaba el antiguo rival de Goku, el mejor maestro que cualquier niño saiyajin podía llegar a tener en el universo.

—Es tan interesante —dijo la mujer, luego de dejar la taza sobre el platito—, la forma en que se las arreglaban en Namek para llevar el agua a sus plantaciones.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Piccolo, rígido en su asiento—. Para eso sirven los acueductos.

—Claro. Unos acueductos que harían un buen aporte tecnológico a nuestra agricultura. Sí, señor.

Poco después, les llegó el canto de algún pájaro, de los que adornaban el jardín exótico de la mansión. Eso fue lo único que llenó el silencio en el que habían caído. La mirada intensa del namek dejó de vagar por la vajilla sobre la mesa, para posarse sobre su interlocutora.

—Bulma.

—¿Sí?

El tono despreocupado de ella parecía a punto de quebrarse. La paciencia era como una frágil capa de hielo sobre el río turbulento de Bulma Briefs.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme para qué me has hecho venir realmente? ¿O seguiremos con la geografía y el sistema de gobierno de Nuevo Namek?

«Tres mentes en contra de una, esto no es justo» se dijo ella, terminando de masticar el trozo de pastel de frutilla que se había servido.

—Ya que lo dices, iré al grano. Necesito un favor, Piccolo.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —desconfió él.

El espíritu de la negociante feroz en Bulma se llenó de entusiasmo, al percibir el filo en la voz de su acompañante.

—No es la gran cosa. En realidad, a ti no te costará nada hacerlo —dijo, más relajada y en modo encantador (de serpientes)—. Toma. Ábrela y me dices.

La cápsula que le extendió hizo su habitual mini explosión, para dejar paso a la maleta más pesada que ambos hubiesen visto. Piccolo abrió el seguro y se encontró con una de las tantas sorpresas incomprensibles que los terrícolas no dejaban de tener para alguien como él.

—¿Y esto?

La pregunta salió en un grito ahogado. La última vez que había visto tanto verde fuera de él había sido en un saibaiman, o en los lagos del planeta natal de los suyos en la época de Freezer. Y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones habían venido buenas noticias después.

—Solo tienes que devolverlo a la dirección que voy a darte. Luego te quedaré debiendo un favor, para cuando tú lo necesites. El que sea.

—Esto es…

—¿Qué te parece? Es mucho, a cambio de una tarea muy simple.

Namek y humana se quedaron absortos en el contenido de la maleta, apoyada en el suelo, junto a la mesa. Era imposible no quedarse mirando.

—Bulma. Llevo demasiado tiempo en este mundo como para no sospechar de esto —comenzó él, con cautela—. ¿De dónde ha salido?

Ella volvió a servir infusión en las tazas de ambos.

—Menos preguntan los dioses…

—¿Pero ésta cantidad? ¿Ha muerto alguien por esto? —Las preguntas no dejaron de salir de la boca del visitante, cada una en un tono de mayor preocupación—. ¿Le has comentado a Gohan? Esto parece más un asunto para él.

—Vamos, Piccolo. No nos pongamos moralistas —lo apresuró la científica—. Te estoy pidiendo un simple favor.

—¡Esto no parece simple!

—¡Justamente por eso!

—¿Por qué me buscas a mí, yo qué tengo que ver?

Se dieron cuenta de que estaban de pie, gritándose, con el revoloteo espantado de las aves de los árboles más cercanos. Antes de que la mujer fuese capaz de encontrar una excusa eficaz para convencerlo, el guerrero fue hacia la valija y la cerró, para volver a meterla en su cápsula.

—Necesito ayuda —protestó Bulma torbellino, por fin liberada—, ¿no te das cuenta?

—La verdad que no —dijo Piccolo, agotado—. Y no quiero saber más nada con sus secretos. ¡Dejen de meterme en problemas!

La cápsula quedó sobre la mesa, junto a las masas dulces y la tetera medio llena. El namek se elevó y se perdió entre las mismas nubes que había estado observando poco antes. Ni siquiera dijo adiós.

Bulma volvió a sentarse. Había estado muy cerca de lograrlo.

—Ah, qué desperdicio —murmuró, volviendo a las masas y el té que había derramado la taza del que ya se había marchado.

En eso, el príncipe saiyajin llegó desde el interior de la casa. Llevaba los pantalones hechos jirones y el torso lleno de sudor, que intentaba secar con una toalla de mano. Parecía recién salido de la cámara de gravedad.

—¿Por qué te habló en plural?

—Oh, Vegeta. No lo sé. Te habrá incluido a ti también, supongo.

—Mmm.

Un pequeño robot de limpieza llegó a hacerse cargo del desastre. Lo único que la científica levantó de la mesa fue la cápsula.

—Ya agoté mis recursos, como me dijiste —anunció, alcanzándolo y tomando su toalla, para ayudarlo a limpiarse.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Cuando todos los insectos vienen a ti cada vez que necesitan algo?

—Eso es porque yo soy yo, cariño —explicó, risueña, a la vez que pasaba la toalla por los bíceps desarrollados del saiyajin—. Si yo no puedo, ellos tampoco. Debí imaginarlo.

—Mmm.

—Nadie más va a ayudarme, así que me quedas tú.

Vegeta resopló, con aire indignado.

Ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por otros sitios que no necesitaban tanta atención pocos minutos antes.

Él la miró con sorna, sabiendo lo que venía. Igual no la detuvo.

—No voy a librarme esta vez, ¿verdad?

* * *

Gracias a Maryere y a LizTorres403 por los comentarios en wattpad y a Iluvendure por sus mensajes en ffnet y facebook.

Esta historia ya tiene el final escrito (falta el camino, digamos), y es en el capítulo 12, lo cual me deja cuatro capítulos por actualizar. Me he desafiado a terminarlos antes de fin de mes. Quedan ustedes por testigos. A ver si lo logro.


	9. De vuelta

**Nueve: De vuelta**

 **T** erminó de soldar el circuito y ajustó la tapa posterior del radar con extremo cuidado. Con un suspiro de cansancio, volvió a tomar en su mano derecha el pequeño aparato, para presionar el botón superior con su dedo pulgar. Nada había cambiado. La oscuridad en la cuadrícula verde seguía sin interrupciones. Y ya era la tercera vez que Trunks daba la vuelta entera al planeta en esa semana, esperando encontrar alguna señal. Estaba empezando a hacer modificaciones en la frecuencia, experimentando con las mismas esferas que él tenía en su poder, las seis que necesitaban a su última compañera para poder concederle un deseo.

Nadie le había hecho preguntas. Todo el mundo estaba distraído con la organización de la boda de Goten, fijada para ese sábado. Los que no huían despavoridos de las quejas del menor de los Son, se ocupaban de recordarle que debía hacerse responsable de las promesas que hacía. El honor de la familia, el bolsillo de Míster Satán y los nervios de Milk estaban en juego. Incluso Gohan había sacado una licencia en la universidad y se había llevado a Pan a acampar por esos días, con tal de no estar allí. Krillin estaba lleno de trabajo y Dieciocho había ido a instalarse con Videl y la esposa del desaparecido Goku, para ayudar en los preparativos. Piccolo evitaba salir del palacio de Dende y el actual Kamisama no podía revelar un plan que no entendía del todo, a pesar de haberlo observado desde el principio.

Era el momento. El terreno había quedado despejado para una última travesura que volviera todo a la normalidad.

Durante las últimas setenta y dos horas, Trunks y Marron se habían dado el lujo de pasearse por todas partes, buscando y preguntando, sin levantar sospechas. El saiyajin había sacado las esferas para hacer pruebas, aumentando la sensibilidad del radar. Nadie lo había notado.

Bra había quedado al cuidado de su tía Tights y tanto Bulma como Vegeta se habían encerrado en sus propios sectores de la casa. Capsule Corp. estaba muy silenciosa. Eso no solía ser indicio de tranquilidad, más bien al contrario. Igual, Trunks no planeaba ser testigo del momento en que pasara el ojo de la tormenta.

Se sirvió lo último que quedaba en la jarra de café y abrió otra vez el aparato. Observó, dio algunos rodeos con el destornillador y notó que el cigarrillo que sostenía con un extremo de su boca comenzaba a quemarle los labios. Apagó la colilla contra el cenicero, pensando en lo que hubiera dicho su abuelo de todo aquello. Entonces, volvió a ajustar los parámetros del sensor. Repitió el proceso de armar el radar, encenderlo y buscar. La ironía le sacó una risita amarga.

Los puntos débiles que titilaban, justo sobre la flecha de ubicación, se correspondían con las esferas que tenía escondidas en el contenedor especial, dentro de la cápsula en su mochila. El mismo contenedor metálico que alguna vez había sido infalible. Por un lado, aquello era bueno. Estaba venciéndose a sí mismo, ya que aquella aleación había sido resultado de sus esfuerzos tres años atrás. Lo malo era que también aparecían manchas móviles, en todas direcciones. Con el sensor tan intensificado, el radar comenzaba a perder efectividad. Y la bendita esfera de tres estrellas no aparecía.

Iba a servirse más café, cuando se dio con la necesidad de ir por una recarga a la cocina.

Dejó las herramientas a un lado, se quitó los lentes y estiró su cuello antes de levantarse de la silla. Atravesó con paso lento el largo pasillo curvo de la mansión, con la jarra en una mano y mil hipótesis que nacían y morían en su cabeza a los pocos segundos. A su lado, los ventanales de la casa daban paso a la palidez invernal del sol. En el bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzó a sonar su móvil.

—Buenos días, pesada —saludó, en medio de un bostezo, sin dejar de caminar.

—Buenos días, tarado —respondió Marron, al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo vas con el radar? ¿Ya lo has roto?

—Claro que no. Pero ten preparado un vestido para la fiesta del sábado, por las dudas.

—¡No hagas bromas con eso!

Por fin había llegado a la cocina. La luz se encendió apenas puso un pie adentro, revelando la ausencia de los comensales de siempre. El joven puso agua a calentar y se recargó contra la mesada. Los robots de servicio permanecían en modo piloto y no había ni un plato sucio a la vista.

—Está bien. Lo siento —murmuró, para tranquilizarla—. Hablo en serio, no hay avances todavía. Y ya estamos a jueves.

—Principios del jueves —lo corrigió ella.

La esperanza en esa afirmación lo golpeó duro.

—Deberíamos empezar a preparar un plan B.

—No, Trunks. Esto ocurrió por nuestra culpa. Nosotros debemos arreglarlo, sin consecuencias para los demás.

—Empiezo a pensar que estamos tomando esto muy a la ligera.

—Por favor. Todavía quedan dos días.

El pitido a su espalda le indicó que el agua estaba hirviendo. Estiró su mano para apagar la cocina, pero un robot pequeño se le adelantó. Decidió dejarlo.

—Lo sé. Estoy en eso —continuó, enfrascado en el teléfono.

—¿No se nos habrá pasado la esfera en el volcán? Con la confusión, el calor, los gases...

—No lo creo, Marron. No suelen quedar dos esferas juntas. En caso de haber estado en el volcán, la señal hubiera aparecido en el radar. Y no pudo haber estado más abajo —se apresuró a responder a la pregunta que seguro estaba por hacerle su cómplice—. Y me fijé bien. Tú también lo viste, cuando estuvimos sobre el cráter. Espera un momento —se interrumpió, para poner el café instantáneo en la jarra y echar el agua caliente—. Ahora sí, como te decía, estoy probando con aumentar la frecuencia del radar. No voy a romperlo. Pero necesito ir con prudencia, es la primera vez que hago esto.

—¿Y la señora Bulma? —Las dudas eran esta vez las que hablaban por la muchacha—. ¿No podemos pedirle el favor?

—Mi madre no está disponible. Creo que duerme como un bebé, por primera vez en semanas. No podría ayudarnos sin sospechar, de todas maneras.

Revolvió el líquido oscuro con una cuchara y le agregó azúcar hasta que lo dejó como un menjunje que más se parecía al caramelo que a la bebida energizante que era. Así lo bebía siempre. Se acercó al desayunador, dejó la jarra y tomó el control remoto del televisor gigante sobre la pared de enfrente.

—Algo está muy mal —siguió Marron, preocupada—. No lo entiendo.

Él encendió la televisión. El anuncio de flash de último momento en la cadena de noticias lo sorprendió con imágenes de un escenario conocido.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tengo que cortar. Luego hablamos.

Sobre la imagen de la fachada del Banco en Ciudad Satán, las letras enormes expresaban el desconcierto por algo que no había ocurrido antes. El botín del robo de hacía unos meses había sido devuelto. Y el estómago de Trunks no aceptó más café. Era el dinero del mismo robo que él había presenciado. El del día del cumpleaños de Marron. El de su encuentro con Mai en la terraza.

—Nunca se volvió a saber nada de los ladrones que aparecen en las filmaciones del día del asalto. La fisonomía del justiciero misterioso que llevó la maleta gigante, con el dinero, no coincide con ninguno de los tres —explicó la voz de la presentadora.

«¿No devolvieron ellos el dinero? ¿Qué pudo haber...?»

—Una de las teorías del departamento de policía de la ciudad es que se trate de un admirador del legendario Gran Saiyaman —continuó el otro conductor del programa, mientras la filmación en blanco y negro mostraba a una sombra conocida—. Como se ve en las imágenes, este justiciero misterioso, de corta estatura y cabello puntiagudo, entró al banco a la madrugada sin que ninguna de las alarmas lo delatara. Luego, noqueó a los empleados de seguridad de un solo golpe.

—Pareciera que los ha derribado con un dedo, aunque eso sería imposible.

—De hecho, los especialistas siguen observando detalles extraños, pero el hecho es que dejó el botín intacto dentro de la maleta que podemos ver en la filmación —narra el hombre, acompañando el progreso del video—. La saca de una cápsula en este momento. Lo que hace a continuación es dejar, encima de la maleta, una nota con un mensaje bastante grosero.

—Eso mismo —confirma la conductora—. Con letra impresa en ordenador, lo único que hace es amenazar al personal del banco para que no vuelva a descuidarse en sus medidas de seguridad. Y no deja firma, ni se presenta de ninguna manera. Luego se retira, tan silencioso como ingresó, dejando la vergüenza para la compañía fabricante de alarmas y el misterio para el resto de nosotros.

—El alcalde de Ciudad Satán ha pedido que se mantenga la calma y ha llamado para colaborar en esta investigación al mismísimo Mister Satán, quien se encuentra en los preparativos de la boda de uno de sus parientes. Dejaremos a disposición la línea telefónica, para cualquiera que pueda aportar información relevante.

El televisor quedó encendido. El programa especial continuaría toda la mañana, repitiendo, analizando, desglosando cada segundo del video sin encontrar explicaciones razonables a lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, con dos minutos Trunks había escuchado suficiente.

—¿Papá? —murmuró, seguro de que estaba en lo correcto y, aun así, sin poder creerlo.

—No preguntes —respondió Vegeta, detrás de él—. Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo jamás.

En algún momento el príncipe había ingresado a la cocina, desde el exterior de la casa. Trunks seguía boquiabierto.

—Esto es...

—...ridículo. E innecesario. Pero al fin se ha terminado.

El joven lo enfrentó, sobrepasado por la falta de sueño, la alegría repentina y la furia de saber que aquello había sido un secreto a voces en su propia casa.

—¡Necesito que me digas de dónde sacaste esa maleta!

—¿No lo sabes? Tu madre, dando vueltas por ahí con esa cosa, sin poder quitársela de encima, y tú en Babia.

Recordó aquella noche, la de la primera esfera que habían encontrado con Marron. Su padre lo había regañado, por distraído.

—¿Quieres decir que _ella_ la trajo aquí? —medio preguntó, medio se respondió solo, con el corazón a mil, en su garganta.

—No tengo idea. Ni me interesa. Lo único que voy a decirte es que esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Arréglatelas solo.

Dicho esto, Vegeta sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel doblado, lo estampó en la barra americana y siguió camino hacia el pasillo. El sonido de fondo de la televisión desapareció, por obra de uno de los robots que controlaban el ahorro de energía en la casa.

Trunks se volvió hacia el desayunador y sintió que sus dedos temblaban de anticipación. Los extendió, rozó con ellos un extremo de la carta, volvió a retraerlos para apretarlos en su puño. Se quedó allí sentado, mirando el blanco manoseado en el papel, pensando en cuántos habrían leído aquello antes que él. ¿Debía enfurecerse? ¿Montar una escena? ¿Llorar de alegría? ¿Correr a buscarla, de forma tan inútil como venía haciendo con el radar y la última esfera?

No supo cuánto había estado ahí, rumiando esas sensaciones contradictorias. En un momento, el maullido de alguno de los descendientes de Tama, junto a la ventana, lo hizo volver a tierra. Con ansiedad, tomó el papel y lo desplegó. La letra de Mai era inconfundible.

«Lo siento. Con esto, nuestra deuda está saldada».

* * *

Y yo también lo lamento, por la tardanza :P Ya queda menos para el final y estoy ansiosa de verlo.


	10. Despedida

**Diez: Despedida**

 **E** l jueves pasó sin más novedades que el revuelo de la devolución del botín, a Banco Satán, por el mismo Vegeta. Desde Kame House llegaron algunos comentarios graciosos, aunque llenos de tacto, hacia la somnolienta Bulma que atendía el teléfono. En el Monte Paoz apenas se enteraron; tampoco hubo demasiada reacción. No es que los ánimos estuvieran para hacer bromas. Míster Satán zanjó la situación con los medios, adjudicándose la acción por medio de un discípulo que no quería salir del anonimato. Vegeta volvió a refunfuñar por los pasillos de Capsule Corp. y Bra regresó a la casa, orgullosa de su padre.

El viernes a la mañana, Marron se presentó en lo de los Briefs. Estaba dispuesta a salir en la búsqueda de las esferas y no regresar hasta haberlas encontrado. Trunks la acompañó, solo para caer rendido de cansancio en una gasolinera, pasado el mediodía. La muchacha lo dejó en un pequeño hotel, sobre la carretera, y continuó dando vueltas a ciegas con la nave. A punto de llegar a la Capital del Norte, esa tarde, se encontró con un grupo de ladrones que la acorralaron con sus motocicletas. La hallaron sola, nerviosa y con aspecto desorientado. Lo único que se llevaron fue una lección básica de defensa personal de la escuela de la tortuga.

Al anochecer, un colega de Krillin notificó al padre preocupado que su hija estaba en una celda, por disturbios callejeros. Los ladrones habían intentado reclutarla en el grupo. Ella había perdido la cabeza. El radar seguía mudo, dentro del bolso que la policía había retenido antes de ingresar a la joven. Los ladrones, con ojos morados y dientes rotos, se habían despedido de ella a través de los barrotes, con una invitación a volver cuando quisiera. Y la única forma en que Krillin prometió guardar el secreto fue obligándola a desistir de esa aventura sin sentido.

Así que allí estaba, por la noche, sentada en la arena de la isla con una cerveza en la mano y varias a su alrededor. A pocas horas de perder aquella carrera en la que estaba metida desde siempre.

«Quiero decirte al oído tantas cosas preciosas que estoy sintiendo por tiii…».

La música tropical con la que Roshi había intentado animar la fiesta había terminado por darle más tristeza a la escena. Goten evitaba mirarla, de pie junto a Yamcha y Oolong. Habían puesto una mesa llena de comida sobre la playa, encendido las luces exteriores de la casa y la colección de discos del maestro al máximo volumen. Era la despedida de soltero del saiyajin, los invitados solo eran hombres, por tradición. Pero no habían asistido más que los pervertidos de siempre. Ni Trunks se había presentado. Y no habían podido sacar a Marron de la casa, así que era un festejo extraño.

«…que cuando no estás me falta el aireee…».

—¡Arriba esos ánimos! —exclamó el anciano, con un sombrero de cotillón y senos de plástico colgados de su cuello—. ¡Vamos, Goten, que mañana a esta hora tendrás una alegría!

La muchacha se atragantó con la bebida al escucharlo y se inclinó para toser hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Yamcha aplaudió la ocurrencia, a pesar de las quejas de Puar, y las risotadas del cerdito evitaron que agregara más detalles. El festejado se sobresaltó.

—¡No, no pienso casarme con nadie! —gritó, al borde de la histeria, antes de notar lo que estaba diciendo y corregirse—. Es decir, no mañana. Ni con Lily. ¡Por favor, esto no es divertido!

«Amor, por favooor, nunca me falteees…».

—Al menos sigamos con la tradición —sugirió Krillin—, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La comida volaba de los platos, a pesar de la ausencia de los demás saiyajines. Pero no tanto como el contenido de las botellas.

—¡Eso, la tradición es importante! —aprovechó Oolong para añadir—. ¿Por qué no llamamos unas strippers, eh?

Las lágrimas de la muchacha ya no eran producto de la irritación de sus vías nasales con la cerveza. Le dio la espalda al grupo y se limitó a mirar el horizonte moteado de puntos brillantes, con las piernas estiradas sobre la arena.

«…porque tú eres todooo para mí».

—¡Strippers, sí!

—¡Apoyo la moción!

—Oigan, tampoco se entusiasmen tanto —rogó Goten, con voz débil en medio del griterío.

—Mi casa, mis reglas. ¡Tortuga, alcánzame la agenda negra!

«…que sin tu amooor, yo no soy nadie» aulló el estribillo, para sumar ruido al escándalo.

Marron no lo soportó más. La presión en su pecho no hacía más que aumentar y ni siquiera era dueña de llorar como quería frente a ellos. Tampoco era capaz de marcharse, sabiendo que eran las últimas horas de aquel Goten con el que podía soñar un futuro. Flexionó sus rodillas hasta poder apoyar la frente sobre éstas. Y se obligó a no llorar esa noche. Ya tendría tiempo después.

—¡Mi hija está aquí, Roshi!

—Está a punto de dormirse, Krillin. Mira cómo ha bebido.

La discusión por el resultado de la votación, a favor de traer strippers a Kame House, había subido de tono. Yamcha se había apoderado de la agenda que traía la tortuga, Puar dormía sobre la mesa y Oolong bailaba solo, abrazado a un tequila sin abrir.

—Dijiste que para ella eran cervezas sin alcohol —continuó protestando el mejor amigo de Goku.

—Habrá tomado de las nuestras —supuso el anciano, mientras intentaba quitarle la libretita a su antiguo discípulo y fallaba—. Llévala arriba y te prometo que no le digo nada a tu esposa si miras y no tocas.

Krillin avanzó unos pasos, en zigzag. Se detuvo, pensando en los viejos tiempos y en el hecho de que mirar no era pecado.

—Pero solamente un rato —aceptó—. Y nada de asquerosidades, por favor.

—Define tú lo que es asqueroso y lo que no, claro. Este ya ni siquiera es tu hogar, hombre.

El ruido de un pesado chapoteo en el mar los distrajo del asunto, para encontrarse con el tequila de reserva del maestro derramado y al cerdito flotando boca abajo, a merced de la marea.

—¿Oolong? ¡Te lleva el agua, ebrio!

Los que no cayeron sentados, riendo a carcajadas, corrieron a ayudar al que se alejaba de la orilla.

—¡Alguien que se lleve a Marron a la habitación de arriba!

—Pero tengo las manos ocupadas con el teléfono.

En la confusión, fue fácil escabullirse. Perderse de vista.

—Voy yo —avisó Goten, sobrio y con la muchacha dormida en sus brazos.

Entre la elección de la mejor stripper y de a quién le tocaría hacerle RCP a Oolong, nadie se opuso a que el soltero abandonara su despedida.

* * *

—Espera. Necesito hablar contigo.

Marron abrió los ojos, apenas cruzaron el umbral, y le habló con una voz que no revelaba indicios de borrachera. En la oscuridad de la sala, junto a la escalera al primer piso de la casa, el saiyajin se detuvo y la dejó ponerse de pie otra vez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya lo dijeron afuera. Cerveza sin alcohol. No es ése el problema.

Él sí había bebido. No lo suficiente como para sentir menos vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando. Por eso, se quedaron con la luz apagada, sin saber qué decir.

El eterno calor de aquellas latitudes los había dejado descalzos, a él en camiseta de mangas cortas y bermudas y a ella en un vestido ligero, que estaba alborotado y lleno de arena a esas alturas de la noche. Fue el joven quien reaccionó primero a su incomodidad.

—Entonces te acompañaré a tu casa. Por favor, esto es muy humillante. No soporto que estés aquí y me veas así.

—¿Por qué no? —lo increpó ella—. ¿Quieres estar a solas con las strippers?

—¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que no deberías casarte con nadie, Goten.

Por fin, lo estaba haciendo evidente. Si así lo sacaba de su sistema, mejor. Al menos él tenía que saberlo.

—¡Marron! —la emoción estrangulaba la voz del joven frente a ella.

—Con nadie que no sea yo —completó, envalentonada por ser su última noche—. Eres un idiota, pero me gustas con eso incluido.

Si hubieran podido verse, él habría notado que las piernas de la muchacha temblaban. Y ella, que él se había puesto colorado hasta las orejas.

—Voy a solucionarlo —afirmó el saiyajin, acercándose hasta encontrar su frente con la de la joven—, solo prométeme que vas a esperarme.

—Lo haré, aunque no quiera —respondió ella, dejándose abrazar—. Creo que voy a amarte por el resto de mi vida.

Entonces, la ternura del momento se cristalizó y resquebrajó en mil pedazos con la aparición del maestro Roshi junto a ellos.

—Oh, ¡pero qué votos tan bonitos! —canturreó el anciano, a modo de felicitación, y los bañó con su aliento a ron.

La chica ahogó un grito y el soltero en sus últimas horas la soltó, con la culpa por recordar la realidad quemándole en las manos. El dueño de la casa parecía feliz, como si estuviese viendo el final de una película.

—Señor Mutenroshi, le juro que…

No hubo tiempo para las excusas. En realidad, ni sobrio le hubiesen importado. Lo único que hizo el maestro tortuga fue levantar sus brazos, con gesto solemne, y entrar en el rol de guía espiritual que siempre había tenido en aquel grupo.

—Y ahora, como máxima autoridad de esta isla, ¡los declaro marido y mujer! —exclamó, para sorpresa de los dos—. Goten, ya puedes besar a la… la…

De pronto titubeó, como si hubiese olvidado lo que iba a decir, y se desplomó.

La música seguía afuera, junto con las risas y las ganas de llamar gente para que se uniera al festejo. Nadie extrañó al maestro, ni a los dos jóvenes que se habían quedado atónitos en la sala, mirándose en la penumbra.

Goten se arrodilló hacia el que había quedado planchado para controlarle el pulso y luego ayudarlo a recostarse en el sofá. Marron estalló en una carcajada nerviosa, hasta que su risa se convirtió en llanto. El menor de los Son la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella hasta el piso de arriba.

—No llores. Te lo pido —le dijo, bien despacio, cuando estaba por dejarla frente a la puerta de la que había sido su habitación de pequeña en ese lugar.

—¿Quién está llorando? —se burló ella, entre sollozos.

No podían alejarse. Sabían que su tiempo estaba contado y, sin embargo, no había forma de que se soltaran las manos. En ese momento, el chico se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas también corrían por su cara.

—Me parece que los dos. Lo siento. Debí haber hablado antes.

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta. Quería alejarse. No podía dejarlo ir. Ya ni sus deseos tenían coherencia.

—No perdamos más tiempo —lo apuró—. ¿Vas a besarme o no?

—¿Cómo?

—Roshi lo dijo, que ahora puedes besar a la…

Él tardó un instante en procesar la idea. En eso, fue como si una presa se rompiera y el remolino de tantos años de quererse en silencio surgiera con toda su fuerza. En medio de aquel beso brutal se empujaron más allá de la puerta, arrancaron botones, temores y cualquier razonamiento de que, al día siguiente, la realidad sería muy distinta.

* * *

Ya era la madrugada del sábado en la Capital del Oeste. Trunks había despertado de su descanso obligado y había vuelto hacía pocas horas a la casa, para alivio de Bulma. Aunque Vegeta lo tenía localizado, no había intervenido.

Otra vez, el joven estaba sentado a la mesa del taller que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Se había propuesto pasar aquella noche haciendo los últimos intentos con el radar. Sabía que eso significaba pasar de la fiesta de despedida de su mejor amigo. Lo prefería así, por la simple razón de que no consideraba válido aquel matrimonio. Y estaba seguro de que muchos en el grupo pensaban lo mismo.

No veía a la frívola Lily asistiendo a sus reuniones, o guardando los secretos que rodearían a su esposo. Mucho menos la imaginaba sobrellevando el embarazo de un bebé saiyajin. Ni siquiera creía en el amor desesperado de aquella muchacha que se había enfrascado tanto en obtener lo que quería, que ni se había preocupado por conocer un poco mejor a su prometido. O por observarlo y notar la tristeza que lo había invadido en los últimos tiempos.

Tiempos.

—Si manejas bien los tiempos, lo demás es fácil —había dicho el mismo Goten, poco antes del robo en el banco y de que todo se volviese un desastre para ellos.

Dejó la herramienta a un lado, se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos. De reojo, vio el papel doblado en el que Mai le había dejado aquel mensaje incomprensible.

«¿Nuestra deuda está saldada? ¿Pero de qué me está hablando?» pensó, irritado.

Entonces volvió a él la última tarde que pasaron juntos en la casa del sur. Goten seguía jugando con chicas que se parecían a Marron y no lo eran, él guardaba bajo llave la única cosa que mantenía a Mai orbitando a su alrededor. Todos fingían creer que aquel equilibrio precario duraría para siempre.

—Y éste es el nuevo modelo de yate de la Capsule Corporation —había dicho, entusiasmado, cuando se detuvieron bajo el cielo despejado—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es increíble —reconoció la mercenaria de Pilaf—. ¡Siente cómo ronronea el motor!

Los bordes de la escena aparecían borrosos en su memoria. Sí recordaba lo que había sentido al notar que ella lo consideraba un niño mimado. Había querido impresionarla y le había salido al revés.

—Conseguí que me lo dejasen probar este fin de semana, aunque no fue fácil convencerlos. Si lo arruino, voy a tener que pagarlo.

—Eso no sería tanto problema para un chico millonario como tú —comentó ella, con una risita, mientras miraba los controles.

El corazón de Trunks se había ido al suelo y había traspasado el suelo metálico, corroyendo su buen ánimo, para luego hundirse en las profundidades del mar turquesa.

—¿Es lo que piensas de mí? La verdad es que mi madre es millonaria, yo no —explicó—. Si pasara algo con el yate, tendría que trabajar gratis en la compañía durante años para pagarlo.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! —El tono bromista en que lo dijo le había dado la pista al saiyajin de que todavía había cosas en las que los dos no terminaban de encajar—. Igual no te preocupes, si se rompe no será únicamente tu culpa. Pagaremos una parte cada uno.

Él la había abrazado en algún momento del diálogo, porque se recordaba dándose el gusto de mirarla con incredulidad a centímetros de su cara.

—¿De dónde vas a sacar tanto dinero?

—Me extraña que preguntes. —Y con aquel brillo travieso en sus ojos, le había dicho mil cosas, sin palabras—. A veces creo que te olvidas de con quién estás hablando.

—Cierto. Si eres la villana más antigua que ha sobrevivido al señor Goku —reconoció, llenándola de besos al costado del cuello y sobre el hombro derecho—. Todo un honor para mí.

Ahora lamentaba no haberla respetado más. No haber sido más amable con ese deseo permanente de mostrarse poderosa ante él, aunque fuese por medio de una imagen de mujer malvada e inaccesible. Con el tiempo, hubiese podido llegar a esa parte de ella que aún se le resistía. Sí que había actuado como un niño caprichoso, reclamándola por completo y exigiéndole que desechara la mitad de su vida por él.

—Deberías comenzar a tomarme en serio, Trunks —le había advertido ella, en algún punto de esa tarde.

—Y tú a mí —había respondido, todavía herido—. Soy más que un heredero cabeza hueca, que se trae un yate para jugar en su casa de la playa. Una cosa es haber nacido en mi familia, otra es acceder a los beneficios sin dar nada a cambio. Te aseguro que, si nosotros fuésemos así, ya no tendríamos nada.

La había visto sonreír con ternura y la había amado, con todo aquel impulso sobrenatural que le corría en la sangre.

—Lo sé. También estoy segura de que serás bueno en lo tuyo. Puedo imaginarlo desde ahora.

—No te preocupes —había dicho, seguro de algo que jamás ocurriría—. Voy a mostrártelo, para que lo veas bien claro.

Luego habían pasado a hablar de confianza. En realidad, él casi le había rogado que lo dejase entenderla. Necesitaba confiar en ella, igual que necesitaba besarla, tocarla, hacerla suya a pleno día o durante la noche.

La distancia, luego del adiós, se había convertido en un dolor emocional y físico. No sabía si podría superar aquel amor convertido en obsesión malsana, tampoco quería intentarlo. Ya lo había asumido. Lo había asimilado, hasta convertirlo en parte del ruido de fondo de su vida ocupada. Podía vivir con eso. Lo que no quería era que alguien más pasara por lo mismo. Para locos frustrados ya se bastaba él solo.

En eso, la vibración del móvil sobre la mesa lo devolvió al presente. Comprobó el nombre del contacto en la pantalla y atendió, con el corazón encogido de pena.

—Goten, te pido disculpas por no ir esta noche. Tengo la esperanza de lograr que esa boda no ocurra.

—Gracias amigo, pero ya no importa —respondió el joven Son, con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con suavidad de fondo—. Debo hacerme responsable.

—¡No! Escúchame. ¡Marron fue la de la idea con las esferas, ella te quiere!

—Trunks. Por favor. De verdad, ya no importa. Y tú perdóname a mí.

La resignación en la voz del saiyajin enfureció al que seguía con un destornillador en su mano, al punto de hacerlo quebrar el mango.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Es que yo quise ayudarte a superar a Mai, no diciéndote lo mal que la había visto cuando fui a la guarida de Pilaf por las esferas, aquella vez.

Confesión más extraña que ésa no volvería a escuchar. Su compañero de juegos de toda la vida solía hablar así, llevar la conversación hacia algo que tenía en su cabeza, sin aviso. Una vez estaban estudiando matemáticas, en la biblioteca de la Orange Star High School, y el moreno había interrumpido el silencio del lugar explicándole cómo y por qué le había roto su robot favorito, meses antes. No se hubiese esperado que incluyese a una mujer en sus ataques de culpa repentinos.

—¿Y eso? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Ahora me siento tan horrible por habérmelo callado —balbuceó el chico, al borde del llanto—, es como si te hubiese negado una nueva oportunidad con ella.

«Ah. Claro. Igual, si hubiese tenido la valentía de afrontar todo eso que nos puso en aquel malentendido, yo la hubiese ido a buscar de todas maneras».

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, Goten —concedió—. En realidad todo esto ya ha perdido importancia.

—No. Ahora voy a decírtelo todo.

—Ya basta. No sigas.

Estaba irritándolo el derrotismo que había invadido a todos esa noche. El único que realmente había perdido algo era él y allí estaba, despierto hasta el último minuto, recorriendo cada lugar, buscando hasta debajo de la última roca. No había notado lo exhausto que se sentía hasta ese instante. Y no necesitaba tenerlo presente. Una noche más, una sola esfera más, y podría borrar sus errores para dejar el contador en cero.

—Pilaf no se resistió ese día —continuó Goten, a pesar de todo—. Me entregó las esferas en bandeja, Trunks. Y sabes cómo es él con eso. Parecía avergonzado, dijo algo de que no era su año. Luego se puso delirante con el tema de un metal desconocido. Me pareció tan estúpido que después de tantas cosas siguiera pensando en eso. Mai estaba destrozada, y él haciendo planes de irse de minero.

Entonces, algo hizo clic. Fue como si todas las cosas que sobraban en aquel rompecabezas de pronto adquiriesen una coherencia general.

«¿De minero? ¿Estaba buscando el metal aislante para las esferas? ¡Y ya han pasado tres años de eso!»

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso estamos así. Porque somos un puñado de egoístas, llenos de orgullo sin sentido. Ponemos nuestras fuerzas en metas imposibles y no cuidamos lo que tenemos a nuestro lado. Seguiremos dando vueltas, sin fin, haciéndonos daño y haciéndoselo a los demás. No merezco ningún deseo con el dragón. No merezco a Marron. Tampoco te merezco a ti.

—Pero nos tienes —afirmó él, con una sonrisa—. Y nos seguirás teniendo.

—Perdóname, amigo.

—Tú perdóname a mí. Estás borracho y no pienso hacer caso a eso que estás pidiendo.

Tomó el radar, todavía programado en la frecuencia límite que era capaz de captar los seis puntos dentro de su contenedor especial, y se preparó para ir detrás de cada mancha extra, hasta descartarlas a todas.

—Al menos ven a la boda —le pidió su amigo.

Él sonrió, a punto de apagar la luz del taller.

—¿Cuál boda? Hasta mañana, tonto.

* * *

¡Y se viene el casorio! Los espero mañana con la siguiente actualización. Se me vienen de etiqueta, que si no no los dejo pasar xD

He agregado un fragmento de diálogo a la escena del yate en el capítulo trece de Tiempos. En realidad, ya estaba en esencia, en forma de resumen en la narración. Lo único que hice ahora fue convertirlo en diálogo real. Digan no al resumen narrativo, gente, es mejor mostrar que decir. No sé si dejarlo como novedad acá, o trasladarlo a la otra historia también. Ya veré.


	11. Irreversible

**Once: Irreversible**

 **L** a noche del sábado había llegado. En la bahía sobre la cual se alzaba el Hotel de Míster Satán la actividad era frenética. Por un lado, los curiosos que venían a observar la llegada de los invitados al evento se habían agolpado contra el perímetro del complejo. Por el otro, dentro de las instalaciones los empleados corrían terminando con los detalles. Faltaba poco para la hora de la ceremonia, preparada en uno de los espacios con vista al mar. El altar se había colocado bajo una estructura metálica, cubierta por una enredadera de flores blancas. El camino era una alfombra blanca sobre el césped, flanqueada por velas rosadas en contenedores de vidrio y varias filas de sillas de mimbre para los asistentes. Para el banquete, se había reservado el mismo salón donde alguna vez habían celebrado los guerreros la inauguración, antes de la llegada de Tarble y la batalla que hizo necesaria la reconstrucción del edificio entero.

Las mesas, con manteles en rosa y blanco, esperaban a cada comensal con detalles personalizados al gusto de la novia. Las flores que adornaban la mesa principal, las sillas vestidas en blanco, los candelabros y la banda que tocaría el vals habían sido decididos por Lily. Milk había insistido para elegir el menú, la única cosa en la que los invitados del lado del novio estarían interesados. En lo demás, fue completamente dejada de lado por la _wedding planner_ y las mujeres que acompañaban a la novia en todo momento. Videl y Dieciocho debieron intervenir varias veces, durante aquellas semanas, para evitar una catástrofe.

La boda todavía no se celebraba y ya estaban todos agotados.

Al final, los Son y compañía se habían reunido en la habitación, donde el novio terminaba de prenderse el chaleco negro sobre la camisa blanca. El pantalón gris oscuro del traje, a juego con la chaqueta, había sido una buena elección. Los zapatos brillaban, en un diseño exclusivo a cambio de publicidad en la prensa rosa. Se veía elegante.

—Estás muy apuesto, hijo —dijo Milk, emocionada—. Si tu padre estuviese aquí y no entrenando con ese irresponsable de Vegeta en lo de Bills, esta ceremonia estaría completa.

—Yo creo que harían falta un par de cosas importantes para que eso fuera cierto —agregó Gohan, que cuidaba de la pequeña Pan dormida en una silla.

El vestido de la pequeña ya estaba manchado con crema de chocolate y nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado.

Krillin suspiró, asomado a la ventana por la que podía ver el camino al altar desde arriba.

—Es una pena —opinó Dieciocho, que sostenía la caja con los anillos como gato que cuida de un pequeño canario—. Pero vamos a aceptar los hechos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Más bien se estrelló contra la pared, por el exceso de energía del que venía entrando. Porque sí había alguien realmente feliz aquella noche.

—¡Familia, por favor! —exclamó Míster Satán, con estrellitas en los ojos y vestido en un esmoquin blanco satinado—. Cambien esas caras, hoy estamos de fiesta.

—Yey —respondió, sin ganas, Oolong. Las ojeras que le había dejado la resaca por la fiesta de la noche anterior le daban un aspecto temible.

El supuesto salvador del mundo puso su mejor esfuerzo en levantar los ánimos. Con sinceridad, él estaba seguro de que aquello era bueno para Goten. Por eso, se acercó al novio y le dio un abrazo de oso.

—Este es el comienzo de un futuro brillante para ti, muchacho. Aprovéchalo, ¿eh?

El saiyajin titubeó, aunque terminó agradeciéndole y componiendo la mejor sonrisa que dejara a todos tranquilos.

La androide se escabulló al baño, para volver a mirar y admirar los cintillos de platino que descansaban en aquella cajita vulnerable. Tan concentrada estaba en probárselos, que no notó a Milk detrás de ella.

—No puedo decirle a mi hijo lo que pasa por mi cabeza —murmuró la mujer, sumida en su preocupación—. Sería una muy mala madre.

Luego del sobresalto, la rubia alcanzó a esconder las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón estilo palazzo que llevaba.

—Si me preguntas a mí —respondió, girándose para mirarla—, hay casos en los que lo correcto y lo incorrecto se confunden bastante.

Mientras tanto, el guerrero empresario había salido a atender a la prensa y su hija hacía muy bien el papel de padrino del novio, en medio de la apatía general.

—Goten, ¡aquí tienes algo azul, viejo y prestado! —anunció, sacando de su bolso una corbata y corriendo a ponérsela.

—Eh, gracias.

—¿Eso no era mío? —se extrañó Gohan, desde el sillón, junto a Pan.

Goten observó a su cuñada mientras ésta le hacía el nudo al cuello, y se preguntó cómo habría hecho su hermano para decidirse a ir por ella. Lo más probable era que el proceso hubiese sido al revés.

—Si quieres que te ayude a escapar —murmuró Videl, al terminar—, cuenta conmigo.

Su hermano se acercó y lo miró por el espejo, a medio camino del enojo todavía. Detrás de ellos, el reflejo de las tres mujeres que hablaban con complicidad le hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado al esconder lo que sentía por Marron. Era como si todos lo hubieran sabido desde siempre.

Krillin silbó, asombrado, con la mirada fija en lo que ocurría abajo.

—Gente, ya han abierto el ingreso a los invitados. No saben lo graciosos que se ven Yamcha y el maestro Roshi en medio de los familiares estirados de Lily.

—Es verdad —añadió el cerdito—. Y no tienen mucho mejor aspecto que yo esos dos.

—Bulma y la pequeña Bra serán la envidia de todo el lugar.

—Mira, ya están ubicadas en sus asientos.

Desde el pasillo, la _wedding planner_ tocó la puerta y anunció que ya casi era la hora de bajar. Milk le abrió y, con una sola mirada, la hizo salir corriendo. Habían sido semanas muy duras para todos.

—Vamos yendo —aconsejó la androide, que no había vuelto a sacar las manos de los bolsillos en ningún momento.

De a poco, todos fueron saliendo y el joven sintió que llegaba la hora de ponerse serio.

—Nos vemos abajo —dijo Videl, y le dio un apretón en el brazo al marcharse, como si esperara que él la detuviera para rogarle que lo sacara de allí.

Sin embargo, Goten se quedó firme, de pie frente al espejo. La puerta se cerró y hasta la última presencia se hizo más leve, más lejana. No había más lugar para las excusas o las miradas de lástima.

«¿Será éste el castigo justo del mujeriego en que me convertí? ¿Y si hago sufrir más a Lily quedándome aquí que marchándome? ¿Cómo es que las mujeres asocian una boda a un final feliz, sea cual sea la situación de fondo?».

La música de ambiente que llegaba desde la ventana, una melodía tocada por violines en vivo, no tenía nada que ver con él. Ni con las cosas que vivió en el corto noviazgo con la muchacha a la que esperaría en el altar. A lo sumo, deberían poner un éxito del género electrónico y traer a sus compañeros de la universidad. Y a Trunks, que aún no aparecía con su ki desordenado por los alrededores.

«¿Si me interno en las montañas? Es una lástima que nunca quise aprender a cultivar, como papá, o algún mínimo de supervivencia en la naturaleza, como Gohan».

Entonces, pensó en el paso del tiempo. Los años que había esperado a que su amor de toda la vida alcanzara una edad decente para ser suya. Aquella confianza de ser el guardián de una flor que crecía en un entorno seguro lo había vuelto ciego. Marron no era ninguna flor delicada, tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante si él quedaba fuera del camino. Y llegaría otro más joven que él, más inteligente, más rápido. Y él quedaría sepultado bajo su indecisión eterna, escudándose en las quejas por el camino que otros eligieron para él.

«Debo aprender a decir que no. Papá solía tener un dicho... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí. No quiero lo que no quiero. Dios, ¿por qué nadie me trajo al menos un poco de champaña de abajo?».

* * *

En la habitación de la novia, ésta acababa de quedar sola también. Las amigas habían bajado para ocupar sus asientos, junto a la familia. Cada detalle había sido cuidado, aquel día había resultado como lo había soñado siempre. ¿Que Goten estaba un poco escurridizo? Eso era algo sin importancia, los hombres no sabían lo que querían. Era el papel de las mujeres ir por ellos, atraparlos en aquella selva que era el mundo y cobrar el premio con esa ceremonia en la que el blanco y los anillos marcaban la victoria. El amor era una competencia y ella acababa de ganar su parte.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a ella. Estaba preciosa y nadie podría negarlo. Era una muchacha atractiva, con su piel bronceada, su cuerpo menudo y su cabello castaño, hoy coronado por una diadema de flores naturales. Sus curvas eran discretas, como todo en ella, y su sonrisa podía ser radiante cuando quería. Se balanceó otra vez, para disfrutar de la visión del encaje en los volados un poco más. El vestido elegido, en color crema, era de falda angosta y dejaba los hombros al descubierto, imitando el boho chic que tan de moda estaba en esa temporada. Las sandalias de taco chato, bordadas y con lazos que daban vueltas por sus pantorrillas, eran la mejor parte de aquel sueño hecho realidad. El tratamiento con el dermatólogo le había sentado muy bien. En las fotos saldría espectacular. Ya tenía el ángulo perfecto, solo tenía que lograr que su esposo le dejara libre el flanco derecho a la cámara.

Un escalofrío de impresión la recorrió entera al pensar en aquel chico tímido y adorable como su esposo. Suyo. Goten le parecía tan inofensivo, tan dulce. Como un helado.

—¿Un helado? —se extrañó, en voz alta, de su propia asociación.

—No tengo hambre ahora, pero gracias —respondió una voz, a su espalda.

Cuando estuvo frente a la intrusa, Lily notó que el vestido que ésta llevaba era de un amarillo pálido, peligrosamente cercano al blanco. Y la cadena plateada con una piedra al centro, que coronaba el tocado rubio de la muchacha, era un poco excesiva para una simple invitada.

—Tú eras... Brownie, ¿verdad? ¿Te has perdido, quieres que llame a alguien?

—Soy Marron, y creo que estoy en el lugar indicado.

El velo de amabilidad con el que Lily había cubierto su estado nervioso comenzaba a rasgarse.

—Hablaremos después, pequeña —dijo, mientras le abría la puerta en una muda invitación a que desapareciera—. Ahora tenemos que...

La recién llegada no se movió de donde estaba. Solo se limitó a mirarla con sorpresa.

—Wow, tampoco es que tengamos tanta diferencia de edad —protestó con suavidad—. ¿Me veo tan joven?

—¿Eh? No lo sé, Marron. Supongo. Debo irme.

Lily dejó de intentar razonar con la joven y se volvió hacia el tocador para colocarse una última capa de labial. No entendía a ninguno de los personajes estrafalarios que rodeaban a Goten. Tampoco tenía pensado volver a tener contacto con ellos luego de aquella fiesta. Lo mismo para su esposo. No iba a permitir las malas influencias en su hogar. Así y todo, la rubia no se rindió y continuó hablando.

—Apenas me faltan unos meses para los dieciocho, ¿sabes? Incluso tengo permitido casarme en mi región. Con la autorización de mis padres, claro. Pero igual creo que conociendo a Goten lo harán. Tendrán que hacerlo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Te falta un tornillo, o algo? —reaccionó la novia, cáustica—. ¿Eres la prima loca que se guardaban en secreto?

Increíble. Entre la madre campesina, el padre que parecía adolescente y el metido de Míster Satán, aquella familia era un desastre. Y, ahora, esta niña que la miraba como psicópata se le metía en la habitación. Una vez obtenida la aprobación del espejo, tomó el ramo de flores silvestres atado en una cinta rosa y pasó por delante de la otra chica.

—Muy graciosa —continuó Marron, con las manos convertidas en puños temblorosos—. He venido a advertírtelo. No puedes casarte con Goten.

Por suerte, la _wedding planner_ , una de sus amigas y su madre habían subido a ver por qué tardaba tanto. Por desgracia, serían testigos de la escena.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme lo que...?

—No soy nadie importante para ti, eso seguro. Lo que digo es que no puedes casarte con alguien que ya está casado.

* * *

Goten atravesó el pasillo del piso del hotel donde se alojaba temporalmente ese día, con el chaleco del esmoquin abierto sobre la camisa y la corbata floja. La chaqueta había quedado olvidada sobre la cama, junto a su resignación. Iba a cambiarse antes de ver a Lily, luego se dio cuenta de que no podía terminar su compromiso vestido de jean y camiseta mientras ella ya tenía puesto el vestido. Igual, no estaba muy seguro de la etiqueta de las rupturas.

En su sector no quedaba nadie, lo mismo que en el piso de arriba. Pero mientras iba acercándose al ala donde se habían alojado los familiares de la muchacha, la cantidad de gente reunida lo sorprendió. Dos mucamas hablaban en voz baja y reían de algo.

—¡...que el novio ya estaba casado! —Fue lo que alcanzó a oír de una de ellas.

—¡No me digas! ¡Esto es una bomba!

—Y la esposa anterior ha aparecido a reclamar, no sabes la que se ha armado. Han tenido que llamar a emergencias con tanta vieja desmayada por aquí.

El saiyajin sintió que el suelo empezaba a moverse bajo sus pies.

«No. No. No, no, no...».

Avanzó, confundido, entre la masa de desconocidos indignados con él. Y entendió que su oportunidad de salir de aquel lío bien parado había pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo. La culpa y las ganas de huir podrían haberlo tomado otra vez; sin embargo, sus pies no dejaban de ir hacia adelante.

A mitad del corredor, por fin vio una cara conocida. Era el maestro Roshi, que le guiñaba un ojo. Y alguien más lo vio a él, desde el otro extremo.

—¡Tú!

El alarido de Dieciocho le llegó a los huesos y lo obligó a mirarla. La androide levantó el brazo derecho y lo señaló, marcándolo como su presa. Las alianzas de platino todavía seguían en sus dedos pulgar e índice, donde habían podido entrar. Y nadie alcanzó a decir nada sobre eso. No cuando la esfera de fuego salió disparada hacia el joven, haciendo que todos se echaran al suelo a los gritos.

La alarma de incendios se activó, junto con el sistema que desató una lluvia artificial sobre la multitud aterrada. El cielo nocturno ya se adivinaba por el agujero que había quedado en la pared, justo en donde hacía un momento había estado el novio.

—¡Cálmate, por favor! —intervino Krillin, desde la habitación de la novia despeinada y furiosa—. ¡Tiene que ser un malentendido!

—Mejor no te metas —rugió la androide—. Tú y yo también vamos a hablar. Me marcho apenas unos días y mira lo que ocurre.

* * *

El perímetro de curiosos y periodistas, tomando fotos a cada cosa que se acercara, habían convertido el hotel en una trampa para alguien que huyera de la ira asesina de la creación del fallecido Doctor Gero. Y Goten sabía que ella no era la más poderosa del grupo, pero él estaba demasiado oxidado para servirle de contrincante.

Lo cierto era que no se atrevía a levantar el vuelo, para no ser encontrado. La vergüenza y el terror lo llevaron al sector restringido al público del hotel y atravesó la cocina, cabizbajo. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco y pudo pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que estaba escondido junto a la salida de servicio, a la sombra de un contenedor grande de basura. Ni siquiera había tomado la oportunidad de marcharse, en medio del shock.

Entonces, el auto que el hotel había dispuesto para los novios llegó por el camino de afuera, a paso de hombre. Al llegar a su lado, se detuvo. Quien conducía bajó a toda prisa.

—¡Aquí estás! —dijo, yendo hacia él—. ¡Por fin, con lo que estuve buscándote!

Goten la vio correr por el camino de grava, con los zapatos de tacón bajo y la falda arremolinándose por el viento. La luz intensa hacía que su vestido pareciera blanco. Lo mismo había sido un detalle interesante que alguien los declarase marido y mujer mientras estaban descalzos y llenos de arena de la playa, en la ropa que habían usado todo el día anterior.

«Ah, podría morir ahora y hubiese valido la pena. ¿Por qué la dejé dormida y me marché? ¿Cómo es que fui tan idiota?».

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —preguntó, cuando la tuvo enfrente.

Marron le sonrió con inocencia, como si el deseo de hacer maldades ya hubiese sido saciado y ahora volviese la chica de siempre.

—Claro. Ya me di el gusto de vengarme allá adentro. Aunque creo que se me fue un poco la mano.

—Estaba por cancelarlo —confesó, sin poder dejar de mirarla—. Había decidido...

La joven extendió su brazo y las llaves del vehículo colgaron frente a los ojos negros del menor de los Son.

—Está bien, tonto. Ahora márchate. Yo les explicaré todo a mis padres.

Él parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado. Un viento frío se había levantado y le daba de lleno en la cara.

—Espera. ¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste —confirmó la chica—. Eres libre.

Las dudas habían prendido en los dos, desde aquella mañana en la que habían despertado separados y no habían vuelto a decirse nada. Al final, al límite de lo irreversible, él se había dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido darle tantas vueltas a lo que realmente quería. ¿Por qué ella sonreía como si todo hubiese terminado?

—La boda hubiese sido interrumpida de todas maneras, Marron. Ya era libre antes de que hicieras esto.

—Da igual. Podré llevarme el mérito y con eso será suficiente. Ahora apresúrate, que yo arreglaré el malentendido.

Por fin, la mano de él acortó la distancia para tomar la llave. Pero, en lugar de eso, envolvió la mano que había hecho la travesura de robarla y no la dejó ir. La atrajo con suavidad y le quitó el llavero, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Los dos estaban sudados y tenían la ropa arruinada de tanto meterse en líos, pero un cocinero salió a echar una bolsa negra en el contenedor y les dijo que aquel no era lugar para los recién casados.

La muchacha se llevó un buen susto y Goten inclinó la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas por la invasión. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y regresó al interior. Entonces los dos pudieron reírse hasta que la tensión de aquel día los abandonó.

—¿Mencionaste un malentendido? —comentó él luego, sin soltarla—. Porque yo no veo ninguno.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en los bosques helados del norte, Trunks iba detrás de la última mancha borrosa en el radar. La señal no se movía. Además, siguiendo la dirección correcta, comenzaba a hacerse más definida. Él ya lo sabía. Había dado con la esfera de tres estrellas. Y también sabía que estaba a punto de encontrarse con más de lo que había buscado.

Guardó la nave que lo había llevado hasta ahí en una cápsula y eligió otra, de la cual surgió una moto de nieve. Se colocó un gorro y echó un vistazo rápido al reloj, angustiado. Tenía apenas unos minutos para pedir ese deseo y terminar con todo.

La desesperación lo llevó hasta la parte superior de un búnker antiguo que se caía a pedazos pero revelaba un par de kis en su interior. No lo pensó demasiado. Iba a entrar, cuando una bala pasó junto a su oreja.

Se giró, alerta, para encontrarse con el cañón de un rifle apuntándole. Y, más allá, los ojos de Mai se concentraban en la mira.

* * *

¡Ya queda el último capítulo! Gracias Mary_Ere y Toph721 por hacerme reír y darme ideas en sus comentarios. También gracias a la página de Facebook Trunks & Mai por dar el espacio para compartir cosas de esta pareja.


	12. Tres estrellas

**Doce: Tres estrellas**

 **E** l blanco del invierno, sobre cada superficie, les devolvía a la luna en forma de reflejo azulado. El viento helado le hacía doler la nariz a él y movía con suavidad el cabello de ella. Y pensar que la última vez que habían estado así, frente a frente, había sido en el verano del mar del sur.

—¡No puedes ir disparando eso así nomás! —gritó el saiyajin, apenas pudo reaccionar—. ¡Vas a lastimar a alguien!

—Creo que es la idea cuando se trata de intrusos, Trunks. Me extraña tu ingenuidad.

Toda la magia del momento murió, apenas él entendió lo que debía hacer para salirse con la suya de inmediato. Pensó que la frialdad en los ojos de ella era cruel. Al menos, había bajado el arma.

—¿Intruso, yo? —respondió, con su mejor cara de inocencia—. ¿No entro en la categoría de visita, a estas alturas?

Ella no pareció convencida. Tampoco le devolvió la sonrisa que él había improvisado.

—Las visitas no llegan sin avisar, ni se meten en la vivienda de otros sin llamar a la puerta.

Él ya podría haberla derribado cincuenta, cien veces, en lo que llevaban hablando. Y la aguja del reloj en su muñeca seguía girando. Pero era Mai. Después de tres años. Con sus tres estrellas. Podía echarse a rodar en la nieve en cualquier instante, de lo exaltado que se sentía. No sabía ni dónde poner sus manos. Las sacaba de los bolsillos del anorak, se cruzaba de brazos, las dejaba colgando al costado de su cuerpo y luego las escondía detrás de su espalda. Estaba hablando con Mai. O estaba delirando, producto del cansancio y el estrés de tantos días.

—Mira, podría estar así contigo el resto de mi vida —se sinceró, avergonzado—, pero necesito llevarme la esfera. Solo usaré un deseo y me marcharé.

No había terminado de decirlo, cuando algo se rompió en su cabeza. La molestia apenas llamó su atención para ver a Shu con una barra de metal torcida en sus manos. El saiyajin enarcó las cejas, al ver temblar al perro ninja.

—¡Estás en nuestro territorio, Trunks! —exclamó Pilaf, desde la entrada al búnker—. Entréganos las Dragon Balls que traes y te dejaremos ir ileso.

Lo decía de verdad. Porque él se marcharía en algún momento. Y no saldría lastimado de un enfrentamiento con ellos. Sin embargo, comenzaba a perder la paciencia y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer las cosas por las buenas.

—Es en serio, Mai, no estoy para bromas —afirmó, ignorando a los que habían intentado robarle—. Voy a pedir ese deseo, sin importar que ahora me odies.

«Esto no habrá ocurrido, de todas maneras».

Ella sacó de sus mejores tiempos la sonrisa más siniestra que el saiyajin hubiese visto. Los años de práctica en el lado del mal no venían solos.

—Cuánto apuro. Ya me lo imaginaba. Te he visto ir a toda velocidad por las esferas con aquella chica rubia. Incluso nos ganaste en esa subasta, jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien podría tener tanto dinero para ir tirándolo por ahí.

Detrás de ellos, Pilaf ordenó a Shu ir a buscar un mobile suit para retar a duelo al heredero de Capsule Corp. Trunks comprendió que sí era cierto que ella había estado cerca durante toda la búsqueda junto a Marron. Además, tenía sentido. Pilaf había estado detrás de los obstáculos que habían encontrado en el camino.

«¡Fueron ellos los que intentaron robar la esfera de la casa de subastas! Tal vez hasta hacían ofertas desde el teléfono esa vez. ¡Por su culpa me quedé sin un zeni!».

Y no era solo eso. Mai había estado en el volcán, cuando recogían la penúltima esfera, medio desnudos. Los había visto abrazados junto a la nave, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Son celos lo que estoy escuchando? —la increpó.

—No. Será que tienes que lavarte las orejas —comentó ella, con brusquedad—. Les deseo mucha suerte en lo suyo.

—¿De verdad? Gracias. Realmente espero que todo nos salga bien.

«Todo. Incluyendo esas cosas que ni te imaginas que también te incluyen, Mai».

Por la furia que oscureció la expresión de la mercenaria, era obvio que acababa de darle el peor sentido a lo que él había dicho. En el morral que llevaba, colgado al hombro derecho, la redondez la confortaba al saber que tenía las de ganar todavía.

—Ha sido interesante tenerte de visita, pero volverás por donde viniste porque no voy a darle la esfera. Esta vez es mi turno de quedarme con alguna ventaja, ya no te debo nada. Adiós.

Pilaf alzó el dedo medio de ambas manos, antes de ingresar al búnker. Shu le tiró la lengua, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la entrada. Mai pasó a su lado, de camino a hacer lo mismo. El saiyajin la detuvo del brazo con suavidad.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —murmuró, sin saber de dónde salía la angustia que se instalaba en su pecho de solo verla—. La existencia de esta esfera ahora es algo distinto para mí.

—¿De verdad? Para mí es lo mismo —contestó ella, con el mentón en alto y sin mirarlo—. En cambio, mi fobia a los monos gigantes está peor que nunca.

—Mientes. Ni siquiera yo he visto la forma de mono gigante de mi padre. Dudo que puedas recordar con tanta facilidad algo tan antiguo.

La muchacha se giró, para hablarle a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Ves? Es lo que tiene ser tan vieja y tener neuronas tan jóvenes a la vez. —El dolor se filtraba entre el sarcasmo, hasta llegar a él también—. Lamento que no coincidamos en esta vida, al menos para tener una conversación agradable.

Trunks se adelantó un poco más para contestarle. Ya no había medias sonrisas llenas de ironía. En ese punto del diálogo ya solamente se extrañaban. Les dolía sentirse cerca.

—Si quisiéramos conversaciones bonitas, yo me quedaría con cualquier chica de por ahí y tú no vivirías con esos dos en medio de la nada.

Al oír eso, Mai se apartó, enfadada.

—¿Tú qué sabes de qué puedo hablar con mis compañeros?

—Aparte de tu misión, dudo que mucho. Pero ya me voy. Solo he venido por la esfera.

—No voy a dártela.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, porque yo tengo las restantes.

Al final, la terquedad era la verdadera especialidad de todos los Trunks y Mai de los que ellos hubiesen tenido noticias. De las versiones que ellos desconocían también. Hubo un Trunks que viajó en el tiempo, luego de que una Mai se sacrificara por él contra un Goku maligno. Hubo otro Trunks que debió salir por toda la galaxia a recolectar las esferas que una Mai esparció por culpa de un deseo mal formulado a un dragón oscuro. Y otros que pudieron crecer juntos, sabiéndolo todo de sus virtudes y defectos en común. Pero esa es una historia en la que estos dos no tuvieron nada que ver.

—Vete. No es mi año y tampoco el tuyo, Trunks.

—Voy a pedir ese deseo esta noche, sin importar cómo.

—Es tu problema.

—Negociemos. Por favor.

Esta vez él tomó su mano. Y, con tan poco, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo que llevaban distanciados.

—¿Vas a quitarme la única cosa que me importa, solo para contentar a esa niña rubia? —preguntó la muchacha, entre dientes—. ¿En quién te has convertido, eh?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Es mi esfera! ¡Di mi corazón por ella hace tres años contigo! ¿Sabes todo lo que pasamos para poder entregarle ese dinero a tu madre? ¡Se supone que mi deuda con ustedes está pagada, no tenía que volver a verte!

Él hubiera sonreído, de haber sido otro el contexto.

—¡Yo te di todo, Mai! ¡No solo mi corazón, también mi confianza! ¿Y el robo en Ciudad Satán fue para eso? ¿A eso le llamas tener la conciencia limpia?

—¡Ni siquiera tenía que pagarles nada —continuó ella, herida por la falta de reacción de él—, los destrozos en la casa de la playa los hiciste tú solito!

Se soltó de la mano y quiso volver al refugio donde la esperaban su jefe y su compañero.

—Eso mismo digo yo. No entiendo de qué deuda conmigo estás hablando —admitió el saiyajin, sin detenerla—. Pero si piensas que envenenar mi comida para robarme se arregla con una bolsa de dinero robado, estás un poco mal.

No llegó a la entrada y se volvió, sin saber si la llevaba la indignación o ese magnetismo que la había hecho orbitar la Capital del Oeste durante los últimos años, como alma en pena.

—¡Dicho de esa manera suena espantoso! Es más complicado de explicar... ¿Puedes dejar de reírte?

—Lo siento. No pensé que sería tan feliz de nuevo en toda mi vida —confesó el chico—. Pero el tiempo se termina, necesito esa esfera.

—Como quieras.

Llena de impotencia, Mai se quitó el morral y lo arrojó al hielo del lago junto al búnker, con tanta fuerza, que la esfera en su interior atravesó la superficie y se hundió. Con ella, se llevó al fondo helado toda la esperanza que había en el aire, flotando entre los dos.

Trunks vio la bolsa oscura caer al hielo, en medio de un pesado chapoteo del líquido que había debajo. Solo había una explicación para lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué hiciste? —musitó, confundido—. ¡La esfera! Estaba ahí, ¿verdad?

No esperó a que ella contestara. Salió disparado a buscarla, maldiciendo su falta de reacción.

—¡No hagas eso! —gritó ella, arrepentida del impulso—. ¡Vas a congelarte!

El saiyajin se detuvo en el aire, furioso. Era cierto, por más apuro que tuviese no podía hacer nada contra una hipotermia.

—¡El futuro de mi amigo está en ese deseo y tengo menos de diez minutos para pedirlo! —explicó, desesperado.

Mai lo observó, incrédula.

—¿Tu amigo? ¿No habías dicho que era para tu novia?

—¿Qué yo dije qué? —se irritó el chico—. ¿Cuál novia? ¡Marron y Goten se quieren desde niños, y el estúpido quedará marcado de por vida si no llamamos a Shenlong!

Con eso bastó para que ella recordase a la tal Marron, la niña de coletas que había acompañado a Trunks en todo ese viaje. Entonces, también asoció con ella a las distintas novias que había visto junto a Goten en el año que había pasado junto a Trunks. Por fin, entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y se sintió miserable.

—Oh. Cielos. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Pilaf y Shu salieron con demasiada rapidez a ofrecer su ayuda para sacar la esfera del lago. Lo lograron en menos de un cuarto de hora, gracias a un mobile suit creado por el pequeño aspirante a emperador. Trunks percibió que su móvil bailaba frenético en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Podía ser Goten, decepcionado por haber pasado por aquel momento de su vida sin su presencia allí. O Marron, reprochándole el fracaso de aquel plan de locos. Cualquiera podía estar buscándolo, por huir como egoísta en un momento en que todos daban la cara y afrontaban sus responsabilidades como adultos.

Cuando el robot salió del agua, con el brillo naranja en su brazo metálico, Trunks supo que jamás podría resolver ningún asunto de otra forma que no fuera la suya.

—Vas a borrar la memoria a todos los involucrados en este tema, ¿verdad? —adivinó Mai, detrás de él.

—Es eso o volver en el tiempo. Y dudo que Shenlong tenga ese poder, en especial cuando es algo prohibido por las altas esferas de los dioses —dijo, extendiendo su mano para pedirle la esfera por última vez—. Lo siento. Esto los incluirá a ustedes.

Ella apretó contra su pecho al objeto por el que había vivido dos vidas. Parecía haberse resignado.

—Está bien, supongo. Dejaré de sentirme en deuda contigo.

—Yo no voy a dejar de quererte —dijo el joven, sacando de la cápsula el contenedor con las demás Dragon Balls—. Y tú tampoco a mí. Va a ser extraño cuando nos veamos por primera vez de nuevo.

—No lo creo —insistió la muchacha, todavía con la última en sus manos.

—¿Quieres apostar?

«Probablemente volvamos a empezar con esa competencia por las esferas, Marron no se rendirá y Goten tampoco. Espero hacer mejor las cosas contigo cuando nos reencontremos».

Por toda respuesta, Mai le dio lo que pedía, y las tres estrellas brillaron bajo la luz que reflejaba el beso sobre la superficie de la esfera. Y pensar que estaban a punto de perder esos últimos buenos recuerdos junto con los demás.

Ya sobre el suelo nevado, las siete volvieron a bañarse con el resplandor único que las caracterizaba. Ahora solo restaba llamar al dragón. Trunks no pudo resistir el ruido permanente del teléfono, así que lo sacó para apagarlo. Entonces vio la friolera de llamadas, cosa que no le extrañó en absoluto, y el comienzo del texto de un solo mensaje de Marron sobre la parte superior de la pantalla.

«Adiós boda. Gracias por...»

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mai, junto a él, mientras Pilaf y Shu discutían sobre la mejor manera de aprovechar la pérdida de memoria de los últimos años.

En ese momento, volvió a ingresar una llamada. Esta vez era Bulma la que trataba de encontrarlo.

—Mamá —atendió, de inmediato.

—¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Sabes lo que te perdiste? —lo regañó la científica, debatiéndose entre la furia materna y las ganas de cotillear—. Parece que Marron ha registrado un casamiento con Goten, celebrado anoche por el Maestro Roshi. ¿Te lo imaginas? El escándalo ha sido impresionante, la ceremonia se ha cancelado y los dos novios han desaparecido con el auto del hotel de Míster Satán.

«¿Cómo?»

—¿Huyeron? —preguntó el saiyajin, en un hilo de voz—. ¿Cuáles novios?

—Los reales, claro. Los que nos interesan a todos.

—Y todo este lío para nada...

—Lo mismo dije yo, con semejante ceremonia echada a perder. El novio ha sido raptado por la novia, ¡pero ha habido final feliz!

Detrás del joven contrariado, Pilaf y los demás se miraron, calculando la distancia hacia las esferas esparcidas frente a ellos. Les bastó una seña para ponerse de acuerdo en los pasos a seguir después de aquello.

A la cuenta de tres, corrieron a adueñarse del tesoro inesperado a los manotazos. Y se quedaron con el conjunto de esferas, dos por cada uno. Porque Trunks se les adelantó sin esfuerzo, para llevarse la de tres estrellas.

—¡Devuélvela, maldito, era nuestra! —gritó el villano vivo más antiguo del planeta.

—Les dejo las demás, en pago por el favor —respondió el saiyajin, a una distancia prudente sobre el búnker—, pero necesito llevarme un recuerdo de que esto ha sido real.

Y así fue como terminó una de tantas búsquedas inútiles de las Dragon Balls. Shenlong no fue convocado, aunque hubo algún deseo hecho realidad después de todo.

—¡Con la de tres estrellas no! —exclamó Mai, subiendo al mobile suit que había quedado afuera—. ¡No se preocupen! ¡Traeré la esfera de vuelta!

Pilaf no tuvo oportunidad de protestar, porque la luz del robot persiguiendo a la silueta oscura del joven que se marchaba fue lo único que quedó de aquel encuentro.

—¿Será que esta vez tendré que hacerle reformas a la guarida para un visitante extra? —reflexionó el aspirante a tirano mundial, con la vista en el cielo—. ¿O mejor pongo un aviso buscando a otra mercenaria?

 **+++ FIN +++**

* * *

Este es el final feliz que me salió, después de dar vueltas y vueltas al rencor de Trunks y la necesidad de cumplir con el rol de mercenaria de Mai. La verdad es que no iba a escribir esta historia, iba a dejarlo en el final de Tiempos y listo. Pero una noche me vi el capítulo 47 de DB Super y esa actitud tan recta de ella me pareció perfecta para Mirai Trunks. Supe que tenía que terminar esta historia, a pesar de las cosas que desde ese capítulo convierten a Tiempos en parte del género Universo Alternativo. Viva el UA.

Esto es un Trunks-Marron sin serlo, ellos fueron los protagonistas esta vez, junto con Bulma. La relación Bulma-Mai me llama muchísimo la atención, en especial la forma en que ella pareciera ignorar a propósito el pasado de Pilaf y compañía en DB Super. De ahí me surgió la idea de que ella manejara en silencio los temas más delicados. Una Bulma discreta, escondiendo cartas y buscando cómplices para guardar secretos en nombre de la salud emocional de su hijo, no sé si será muy IC pero me cae bien. Y en DB Super el IC ya se ha vuelto bastante relativo, así que da igual.

Creo que con esto ya puedo retirarme en paz del mundo del fanfiction. Vendrá algún oneshot en el futuro, pero no creo que saque historias largas.

Gracias a los que han leído y comentado hasta ahora en wattpad y en ffnet, por la paciencia y el ánimo.


End file.
